Viste Demasiado Evangelion Cuando 2006 ILUSTRADO
by FeroAng
Summary: IMPORTANTE: ILUSTRACIONES DIPONIBLES EN NGEFICS.TK , AL COSTADITO EN AZUL ESTA EL HIPERVINCULO, TENKIU SEFE REALY TENKIU. Solo texto: autor drogado. Texto mas imagenes: autor con sobredosis
1. Edicion 2004

**Advertencia de "no te quedes con las ganas": esta cap es la primera edicion, mejor lee el ultimo capitulo publicado, que es la ultima edicion existente actualmente e incluye toooodos los puntos que ya fueron publicados en las ediciones anteriores, asi que ya no lea las ediciones anterirores (esto es para que usted no diga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIJO DE PUT, Y RECIEN AHORA ME AVISAS, 4 HORAS DE LECTURA PARA NADA!. Recibir ese mensaje 8 veces lo vuelve aburrido).**

¿autor¿creador¿ladron: Fero (FeroAng pero llamenme Fero)

Mail: un Fic? Un fanfic? es cosa de Fanaticos de Eva? …seguro, por eso merece aparecer en esta web, asi que… vamos a darle.

**Mi Versión Super Expandida de VISTE DEMASIADO EVANGELION CUANDO. . .**

**(VDEC para los amigos)**

Evangelion no me pertenece, solo dios sabe que pasaria si esto no fuera asi.

En una muestra de inteligencia superior le agregue numeración, asi pueden llenar un planilla y decir cuales son sus (extremadas, asquerosas y locas) características…

Lo que esta a continuacion es el original de Gainax, que aparece en la publicación de Editorial Ivrea, Lazer Plus 2 Evangelion, impresa el 4 de octubre del 2001 y como bonus track de el tomo 3 de la edición argentina del manga de Evangelion que publica Editorial Ivrea Texto que aparece en el Tankoubon 2 japonés de evangelion,

lo que aparece entre paréntesis ( ) son mis arreglos

1-en una situación incomoda te quedas callado y totalmente inmóvil por varios minutos.

2-llegaste a la conclusión de que Rei en verdad no esta loca. . .

3-Te fijaste las probabilidades genéticas para lograr que una chica ¼ japonesa salga con ojos azules y pelirroja

4-Las chicas verdaderas ya no te parecen tan lindas... (yo diría que esto se aplica al anime en general los hijos de puta las hacen lindas, rebuenas, tetonas con un pelo muy bueno apropósito)

5-Le decís a la gente que tu compu esta programada con la personalidad de tu madre, pero dividida en tres personas diferentes. . . (y como prueba le mostrar que tenes tres discos rígidos)

6-Entre tu novia y Rei elegirías a Rei. . . (bueno, al menos no es tan quejona)

7-Comparas TODAS las series que ves con Evangelion

8-Tomas un curso de psicología para poder entender mejor a los personajes, (ni asi los entendes a los desgraciados, mierda que están mal de la cabeza)

9-Lloraste en la escena en que Ritsuko destruye el Dummy Plug.

10-(No lloraste, pero tuviste una erección al ver a tantas Reis desnudas)

11-Pensas que la frase "God's in His Heaven. All's Right with the World" tiene sentido y logica grammatical.

12-(Es la única frase en ingles que podes traducir. You are stupid)

13-Sabes que esa frase la escribió Róbert Browning

14-Te compraste un CD de Franz Sinatra solo para tener OTRA versión de "Fly Me To The Moon"

15-(te compraste el primer CD de Sinatra que viste, pero recién ahora te das cuenta que no tiene ese tema... boluuuuudo)

16-Planeabas tener un hijo en el 2000/2001 y matar a su madre solo para que sea un buen candidato a piloto

17-(Tuviste un hijo en el 2001 pero su madre vio tu fanatismo por Eva y el Cáp. 21 y te mando preso)

18-Te das cuenta cuando los aros de Ritsuko no estaban enganchados en sus orejas

19-Los angeles ya no te parecen tan buenos

20-Crees que tu campo AT te va a proteger de los maleantes/ladrones de la esquina

21-Los personajes te parecen mas reales que cualquier persona que conozcas

22-Buscaste en todas las tiendas de uniforme los vestidos de Rei y Asuka

23-Entiendes perfectamente que esta pasando en cada punto de la serie. . .

24-Trataste de crear tu propio LCL en la clase de química de la escuela

25-Tenes planeado mudarte al medio del continente para no morir ahogado en el Segundo Impacto

26-Te diste cuenta que Misato cambia de marca de cerveza

27-Aun después de la cachetada pensas que "queres ser uno conmigo" es una buena frase de conquista...

28-(Si no podes usar "Tienes un corazón frágil, un corazón digno de amar, te amo", pero no te lo van a creer si lo decís desnudo en el baño mientras le mostras tu miembro a tu acompañante y se lo acercas a la boca...)

29-Empezas a apoyar las manos sobre tu pera al sentarte como hace Gendo

30-Dos palabras: comida instantánea

31-Tenes problemas para sincronizarte con tu auto. . . talvez si te pusieras el plug suit, en ves de manejar desnudo

32-Tu perro Pen-Pen murio congelado porque lo pusiste a dormir en la heladera

33-Te prostituirias por una de esas camperas de Nerv

34-Te tomas un tiempo para leer esta lista y todo te parece perfectamente normal. . . (claro, lo único anormal sos vos)

35-Cultivas sandias en el jardín de tu casa

36-Te pusiste a pensar que vas a estar haciendo en el 2015 (muy posiblemente... viendo mas evangelion)

37-Te hiciste un tatuaje de Evangelion

38-Fabricaste una credencial falsa de Nerv, (y la quisiste usar para entrar en el edificio del gobierno, lastima que tu pais no es manejado por Seele)

39-Hay mas de cuatro póster de Eva en tu habitación

40-No tenes idea de cuales son las 7 maravillas del mundo o los ríos de tu país, pero podes enumerar todos los componentes del Eva 4 que ni siquiera se completo

41-Te diste cuenta que en el episodio 12 los ojos de Misato son mas claros que lo normal...

42-Fuiste tan nerd que viste el episodio 12 solo para ver si era verdad

43-Tenes una versión favorita de "Fly Me To The Moon"

44-Comparas TODAS las series que ves con Evangelion, pero cuando viste Mazinger Z...

45-(pensas que Mazinger Z es una copia descarada de Evangelion (este no es mio lo encontre en una web))

46-Pensaste en ver toda la serie de una pasada

47-(lo hiciste . . . asi quedaste)

48-Leíste los Rollos del Mar Muerte solo porque aparecen en Eva

49-Entendes lo que siente Shinji

50-Saludas a tus amigos con "te saluda el mi que existe en tu mente..."

YO LE AGREGO (esto es todo producción mía, acá si que no le robe a nadie, y nadie me ayudo, me siento solo...):

51-Sabes quien mato a Kaji. (bueno, en el manga si te lo dicen)

52-Te diste cuenta del error de continuidad ente el Cáp. 19 y 20, cuando Shinji entra al Eva a pelear lo hace vistiendo ropa normal, pero cuando el Dummy se habré notaste que cae el plug suit.

53-te pasas horas en Internet buscando mas y mas info. de la serie

54-en tu compu tenes mas fanfic que la pagina de Seferino ... y no se los vas a mandar porque (con vos de fan frenético) "son mios, solo mios"...

55-Escribiste un fanfic sobre la serie

56-llevas 5 años escribiéndolo y recién vas por la mitad... (saludos a Gus el autor de El Proyecto Eva)

57-estas juntando 4800 dólares para comprarte una muñeca tamaño real de Rei (que produce una empresa japonesa) que es 100 realista (traducido que sirve para coger-follar-garchar-penetrar y ademas se le habré la boca... ).

58-No llegaste a 4800 dólares pero te alcanzo para contratar una puta por un mes, pagarle la tintura azul y el corte de pelo ( y una cirugía estética de dudosa calidad. . . mas alguna clase de japonés)

59-Si te alcanzo para comprar la muñeca, pero la usaste solo para jugar (boludo esas muñecas son para otra cosa), el problema es que te herniaste a los 5 minutos (es como cargar un muerto por toda la casa)

60-Entendes la película (si, claro como vos digas, a los locos hay que darle la razón)

61-Queres ser intrumentalizado (o dios, que palabra larga).

62-Queres ser piloto de Eva aunque eso implique matar a tu mama.

63-Sabes quien interpretara a Asuka en la peli live action (decilo, por favor)

64-Estas seguro de que Evangelion Reprise existe... (pobre iluso)

65-Jugaste a todos los ¿juegos? de evangelion (aunque se ambientan en gran variedad de plataformas, playstation 1 y 2, sega satur, dreancast, pc) y todos te parecieron buenos.

66-Te conoces vida y obra de los 17 angeles pero no sabes quien es Jesús y no tenes una Biblia en tu biblioteca (carajo en que mundo vivís).

67-Tenes un póster del 18vo angel ?

68-Sabes que Kaoru es el personaje de una novela china

69-Cuando te persigue la policía decís no escapare, no escapare, no escapare (frase equivoca)

70-Le queres implantar un órgano S2 a tu walkman porque se queda sin pilas enseguida.

71-Estas seguro de que tu hermana es un clon de tu madre (no, boludo, es que ella es su hija, por eso son parecidas)

72-Cuando despertas en el auto y no te acordas que paso pensas que fuiste absorbido al alcanzar el 400 de sincro... (no boludo lo que pasa es que ayer te ahogaste en alcohol)

73-Tenes fantasías sexuales con los personajes de eva.

74-Tenes fantasías sexuales con Kensuke (bueno pero con camarita es interesante, vestido de soldado ni te cuento)

75-Cuando queres usar anteojos naranjas y guantes blancos sin que te digan puto

76-cuando para cuidar tu figura haces la dieta de Misato: Varios litros de cerveza por día u hora, sopa instantánea con curri, permanecer despierto mas de 24 horas alternando con dormir mas de 12 horas

77-sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 00

78-dormis con tu ajustado plug suit de plástico

79-y decis que los hongos que te salieron en la entrepierna es el ataque de un angel

80-cuando morís ahogado en tu solución de LCL porque querías probar que se puede respirar en el

81-Agarras un carbón ardiente con la palma de la mano, y lo aprestas, para que te quede como si tuvieras a adam implantado

82-te disfrazas de "arbol de sephirot formado por los eva serie y el eva 01" pareces una carroza del carnaval de Rio, tus rodillas van a ceder

83-estar escribiendo el guion de la obra de teatro "Evangelion, los Miserables"

84-te queres comprar los anteojos fashion de Kiel

85-sabes cual es el talle y la marca del calzado de los evas

86-aprendiste a tocar el violonchelo… instrumento ideal para que a las chicas le agarre ganas de comerte a besos

87-notaste que el auto violeta superdeportivo de el protagonista de "Mas rapido, mas furioso" se llama Eva, y llamaste a todos tus amigos para decírselo y demostrarle que la serie es super famosa

88-pasaste una semana encerrado con tu amigo en una habitación para gemelos haciendo una y otra ves la misma coreografía y bañándose juntos para que puedan estar perfectamente sincronizados para un partido dobles de tenis

89-le decis"operación Shayima" a tirarle papelitos ensalivados a tus compañeros con el sorbete de la gaseosa

90-no tenes un eva ni una lanza de lonzilus (ni siquiera copia) pero igual lanzas cosas al cielo pera destruir a los angeles… pobre de tus vecinos

91-pensas que un eva seria muy util… para pescar

92-El asiento de conducir de tu auto tiene forma de Entry plug, las maravillas del tuning

93-Notas que tu doctor no tiene un traje de buzo debajo del delantal

94-Queres destruir la escuela con tu eva

95-Le decis a todo el mundo que Superman, Batman, Robin, Goku, Terminator y Rambo se la comen y que el unico Heroe de enserio de Shiji (en el caso de Robin tenes razon "Santos travestis Batman"), claro que comparte la punta del campeonato con Homero... ouch.

96-Crees que Rei tiene muuuuuuuuuuchos sentimientos, solo que no los expresa.

97-Pensas que a las Torres Gemelas las tiro el Segundo impacto. Error la Norte cayo por el primer impacto . . .

98-Llamaste a la revista People para votar por Shinji y Rei como la pareja del año. . .

99-Como no te aceptaron el voto, llamaste otra ves para votar por Shinji y Asuka

100-Viste las supersecretas escenas de los dvd que se acceden solo con un puto codigo compuesto una mitad te la dan cuando terminas el juego Girlfriend of Steel o la otra es un juego de palabras del cap 26 de la Serie durante el mundo feliz

101-podes encontrar el punto exacto donde esta la perdida prefectura de Chubu y Kobe en el mapa planisferio de las figuritas de Street Fifhter que mide 4cm por 3.

102-tu video musical favorito es el VMA Bohemian Rapsody con imágenes de Evangelion

103-te quedas despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana para ver el Cáp. de eva, aunque mañana te despertas a las 6:40

104-cuando tu actor favorito es cualquier desconocido que actue en la peli live action de eva

105-Compraste el manga Evangelion Girfriend of Steel 2 aunque tu nombre es Roberto Camacho (este manga es Shojo, es super para mujeres)

106-Sabes el nombre del manga que lee Makoto en el episodio 13

107-Sabes que no lo lee en el episodio 13

108-comparaste los muñequitos gallegos de baja calidad donde Asuka tiene un traje blanco y Rei con paperas en un traje rojo y tienen un hachazo a la altura del ombligo que es in unible

109-tenes pensado comprar el muñeco de Misato de la misma empresa, el de Gendo(Misato con barba), el de pen-pen y de Sachiel (pen-pen con una bola roja pintada en el pecho)

A continuación cosas que encontré en el foro que aparece en la webw. podrán ver los nombres y direcciones de los verdaderos autores de esto, yo solo lo recopile

Entre paréntesis ( )estan las ideas completamente mias o reformulacions de otros

110-ves demasiado evangelion cuando tienes tu computadora totalmente personalizada de evangelion

111-te sabes de memoria todas las canciones (aunque esten rayadas, aun asi cantas la parte rayada)

112-sueñas que el mundo se va a acabar y que matas a unos chupacabras gigantes ...(es solo un sueño acéptalo) y te caes de la cama por eso

113-tienes como tono de celular The Cruel Angel Tesis (alguien sabe de donde lo puedo bajar para el celu?)

114-te pintas el pelo morado para parecerte a Misato

115-tienes una colección de Evangelion (posters, recortes, impresiones, figuras de accion, etc...) en un lugar especial escondido para que no te digan loco...

116-tienes todos los capítulos de Evangelion(y cualquier cosa del anime) en tu PC y aunque los hallas visto 1000 veces te rehúsas a eliminarlos(aunque los tengas en un CD)

117-buscas todo el dia foros Evangelion para postear una y otra vez que te fascina evangelion

118-te sabes un capitulo de memoria (eso significa cada sonido, palabra o expresión que haga un personaje) y se lo pasas diciendo a toda persona que te encuentres

119-te llevas cantando todo el día las canciones de evangelion.

120-tus padres cortan la suscripción del cable (o suspenden el canal) para que ya no veas evangelion por que te esta causando daños psicológicos o.O

121-si le pones a tu mascota el nombre de uno de los personajes de evangelion

122-si te la pasas posteando o creando "ves demasiado evangelion cuando...

123-le contagias las canciones de evangelion a tus mejores amigos por que las cantas todo el dia

124-si te arias alcohólica(o) nada mas para parecerte a Misato o.O

125-tu maestra empieza a regañarte por que te la pasas leyendo mangas de evangelion (espera al recreo caradura)

126-si tienes el manga y la lista de capítulos con resumen y lujo de detalles.

127-tenes memorizadas las frase de cada personaje en al menos un episodio

128-cuando tienes un catalogo para buscar solo cosas de eva y ya lo haz usado varias veces

129-tienes episodios aparte de eva memorizado como cuando Kaworu hablo con los de SEELE

130-cuando sabes cuantas REI salieron en The End of Evangelion

131-cuando te pasantes un mes completo sobre 2 horas diarias buscando imágenes de tu personaje favorito XX

132-cuando te das cuenta que los senos de Asuka se agrandan a veces en los episodios, aunque no sea por mucho

133-comienzas a enamorarte de sus personajes

134-Cuando empiezas a odiar a dios por que envió los ángeles

135-cuando esto influye en tu religión

136-cuando le dices Shinji a ti novio, (y el no se queja porque sabe que estas pirucha)

137-ves demasiado evangelion si tratas de buscar la forma de clonarte para ser como rei ñn

138-empiezas a hablar de psicología como si fueras un personaje de eva

139-empiezas a imaginar que tu maestra es Misato

140-pasas horas y horas en Internet en foros de evangelion

141-haces tus tareas relacionadas con evangelion ejemplo: te dejan de tarea de español traer 10 canciones y entre ellas estan cruel angel tesis y fly to the moon...

142-cuando ves la serie callas a todo el que te interrumpa para que no te pierdas ni un segundo de la serie aunque ya la ayas visto una y otra ves o.ó

143-empiesas a lanzar rumores de que manejas un robot o.Ó

144-te consigues a una amiga de pelo azul (no importa que sea drogadicta) y muy callada y otra pelirroja para parecerte a Shinji...

145-(y queres tenes un trio con ellas)

146-(estas pensando en invitar al canoso de la sonrisa...mi opinión si sos hombre: PUTOOOOOOO,...si sos mujer boluda, Kaworu es mas puto que Ricky Martin no te va a tocar un pelo.)

147-(Les haces ponerse sus plug suit porque sino no es excitante)

148-Empiezas a escuchar de tus amigos por todos lados, diciéndote que el mundo es como lo hace tu mente.

149-sueñas que hablas contigo mismo/a

150-te da miedo mirar al cielo porque puede aparecer un angel

151-piensas que por estos dias Shinji y Asuka estan comenzando su vida en alguna parte del mundo...

152-siempre que te sientas pones las manos juntas delante de la cara... y con unos guantes blancos... y si estas parado/a, pones las manos atras como Fuyutsuki

153-Cuando hay camino abierto, trato de correr como un Eva, gritando, hasta que me topo con una pared, que la hace de AT Field DD

154-Hago Fan Arts... el EVA-01 se convirtió en mi nuevo dios...

155-A veces, creo hablar con Rei...y ella me contesta DDD

156-soles ponerte "Asuka Langley" en los chat, foros y esas cosas.

157-y te encontraste en el bosque a media noche con alguien solo porque su Nike era "Shinji Ikari"... boludaaaaaaa

158-Creés que en Japón están construyendo los EVA's En secreto

159-crees que EL Pentágono es Seele

160-crees que NERV existe y tienes pruebas...

161-Buscas la forma de sacarte costillas y ponerte anoréxico, para tener anatomía de EVA

162-Piensas que Shinji es tu mejor amigo de la escuela...

163-...EL también piensa lo mismo de ti...

164-Tu novia es Asuka...

165-...Y ella te quiere mucho...

166-Cuando estas con un amigo empiezas a Gritar "Shinji-kun!"

167-haces un intento del Grito del EVA-01

168-comenzas a pegarle a algo, como cuando Shinji piloteando al EVA-01 golpea a un angel...Zeruel o Sachiel...en este caso, un banquito... DD

169-Golpeas al banquito como si tuviera la culpa de que Evangelion te afecta demasiado...

170-El Banquito no te dice nada... solamente piensa que deberías de dejar el animé un rato...

171-...Tu le dices que no...

172-Odias Evangelion, ante la gente, pero en tu cuarto, presionas un botón y se vuelve un Santuario de Evangelion...

173-Y tienes al Estudio Gainax en tu closet, trabajando para tí...

174-A base de amenazas...

175-Crees que se comieron a Ramiel después de que se quedó descomponiéndose en la ciudad...

176-Piensas que el Carro de Misato es increíblemente resistente!

177-Sigues asegurando de que NERV existe... y que la ONU los oculta...

178-Te preguntas si Nevada sigue bien, aún después de que el EVA-04 estalló...

179-Realmente te preocupa la gente de Nevada...

180-(Aprendes inglez solo para leer Eva R en el idioma original)

181-(Hiciste tu propia traducion de Eva R al español ,pensas que es mejor que la de Seferino pero nunca pensas publicarla)

182-Pides permiso a Gainax para animar Evangelion R

183-Los creadores del Fic aceptan y te venden los derechos...

184-TU SOLO animas Evangelion R...y triunfas...

185-(Pides permiso a Gainax para animar El Proyecto Eva)

186-(El creador del Fic acepta y te vende los derechos... )

187-(TU SOLO animas El Proyecto Eva...y triunfas...)

188-(Pero Go Nagai te hace juicio y te deja en bolas)

189-Lées esto...

190-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, y lées este tema...

191-Te tomas la molestia de escribir esto...

192-Consideras que el Llavero del EVA-01 es algo BIBLICO

193-Opinas que Pen² es el personaje más inteligente de Evangelion

194-Creés que Gendo representa a Satanás...

195-Piensas que tu "Piensas que haz visto mucho Evangelion cuando..." les dará risa a todos...

196-No estás conciente de las críticas

197-Tienes el número Celular de Shinji...

198-...Y el te tiene a ti

199-Platicas con Ritsuko por MSN

200-Maya tiene celos, y te hackea...

201-Sobrevives para leer esto y sentir coraje...

202-(Tenes sueño, pero seguís leyendo porque esto es muy importante)

203-(Entra Shinji y te dice que te duermas)

204-(Y le haces caso... )

205-En tu bata de laboratorio en vez de escribir tu nombre pusiste "Akagi Ritsuko" de un lado y del oro "Nerv".

206-Compras la playera playera pedorra que Shinji usa en el cap 9 y te fijas que sea de la misma marca que aparce en el anime

207-Deseas con toda el alma "jugar a ser Dios"

208-Cuando alguien menciona "angelitos" le explicas que son malos y algún día vendrán a matarnos.

209-Cada que tienes oportunidad le cuentas a alguien (familiar/amigo/conocido) la serie por décima vez "talvez esta vez si se interesa"

210-(Tu amiga termino hospitalizada en coma por que le lavaste el cerebro hablándole de Evangelion, y vos terminaste con toda la mano pegajosa)

211-buscas informacion de el arbol de la vida

212-sabes como se llaman los gatos de Ritsuko 8-)

213-(Cuando todavia sigues pensando en que esto es normal).

214-mandas a hacer un traje al estilo de Piloto de eva te compras pupilentes rojos y un peinado a la Rei

215-(y todo eso lo haces aunque seas hombre... )

216-dices que en tu sótano tienes a Lilith

217-tienes un muñeco blanco en tu sótano, clavado en una cruz y con una pequeña lanza en el pecho.

218-con tantas deducciones, llegas a pensar q rei es una agente de la CIA q busca información en Japon.

219-estuviste mas de 2 horas buscando la famosa imagen de la película Live-action

220-no quieres pensar porque tienes miedo de q te aparezca rei en tu mente.

221-tienes mas de 40 mp3s de música de Evangelion, y los escuchas todos los dias (safas porque la música es espectacular: Komm suesser tod o el Air de J.S. Bach o el Kanon d-Dur de J.S. Pachelbel o Jesu, bleinet meine freunde de J.S. Bach)

222-a "Mis Documentos" le pones de nombre GASPAR

223-por las noches te pones a pensar la posibilidad de que en tu país están ahorrando solo para darselo a una agencia llamada NERV que crea evas y que tu seras un piloto

224-crees que la estatua de la libertad es un eva fosilisado, (tambien podria estar camuflado intencionalmente. )

225-(La estatua de la libertad? ... y la torre Eiffel es la lanza de longilus... )

226-compras muchas laptops rojos y regalas a tu colegio para que las usen en las clases.

227-crees que todas las frases que dicen los personajes tienes un significado profundo y filosófico, incluyendo penpen

228-cronometras cuanto tiempo le toma a Shinji matar a Kaworu.

229-pones pause en la escena que Shinji escucha su walkman para saber la marca.

230-buscas en todo Japón por un walkman de la marca de Shinji.

231-no satisfecho, quedas noches sin dormir queriendo saber que cinta o casete escucha Shinji en su walkman

232-piensas que tienes un órgano S2 , porque los médicos te cortaron el cable umbilical y tienes energía propia

233-piensas que rei es tan callada porque lo dice todo por telepatía

234-te compraste el cartón con la figura de Rei a tamaño real que había a un precio prohibitivo hace varios salones

235-y te m………. con el

236-le encuentras sentido metafísico al modo en que Shinji se coloca los auriculares

237-te volviste gay solo porque parece que Kaworu y Shinji tienen una relación homosexual

238-no consigues sincronizarte con tu bicicleta

239-tu maestra te dice: uuhhh... muchas gracias por esa increíble muestra de dominio del tema calculando las posibilidades de encontrar una pelirroja de ojos azules que sea 1/4 de japonesa, pero el ejercicio consistía en averiguar cuantos guisantes verdes habrá en la tercera generación

240-tus amigos te dicen¿Te saluda el yo existente en tu mente?... Pero que carajo de saludo es ese? estas fumao o que?

241-tu amigo (el único que te queda después de ese saludo psicodélico) le aclara a la gente que: No, no se ha vuelto autista, es que anoche vio toda la serie de evangelion de un tiron...

242-Tu otro profesor te dice: si, si me parece genial que haya usted creado el LCloqueseaesoquedice, pero como el examen pedía destilar el alcohol de esa botella de vino esta usted suspendido

243-el director de la escuela te dice: oye, mira, me parece genial que pienses que los angeles en realidad son malos y quieren destruirnos y todo eso, pero soltárselo a la profe de religión me ha parecido un tanto fuerte

244-te quedas a vivir en tu departamento con el hijo de tu jefe y lo haces trabajar como mula (aunque esto te cueste el empleo) solo para parecerte a Misato, (de ultima te besuqueas al pibe para que haga lo que se te antoja.)

245-te escapas de tu casa y te quedas a dormir en el parque con tu mejor amigo jugando a las guerrillas solo para parecerte a Shinji

246-tienes paciencia para discutir quien debe ganar entre un encuentro Pato-Gundam-EVA con un pelmazo que adora Gundam y se cree un general de algún ejército

247-... ¡y logras mantenerte firme en tu posición!

248-Vas de bar en bar buscando una cerveza Yebisu

249-seguis discutiendo con tu maestra de catecismo el por qué hay que destruir a los ángeles

250-No sabes como, pero quieres conseguir un pingüino de aguas templadas

251-Cuando te hacen enojar, gritas "Anta baka!" a todo pulmón

252-Escarbas y escarbas con tal de encontrar el Geofront

253-Temes viajar en barco o en avión, tal vez te pueda infectar un ángel

254-Te animas a ir al Servicio militar con la esperanza de encontrar a Kensuke

255-A tu tía que tiene varios gatos le apodas Ritsuko

256-Recorres todo el metro con tal de encontrar la Terminal Dogma

257-Crees que el virus "I love you" era un ángel tratando de ingresar al GeoFront

258-Pagas $500 por una revista que cuesta $150 que tiene una (nota en ingles, sobre evangelion y que aparece copiada en miles de webs )

259-A tu secretaria le apodas Maya

260-Compras muchas sopas instantáneas

261-Buscas en los nightclubs a un gigoló que se parezca a Kaki

AHH! Lo admito!

Veo mucho evangelion!

Algunas de esas cosas concuerdan conmigo!

se acabo, ahora si

…

Otra clasificacion (jaja todavía no acabo):(Esto lo hice yo, no me copie de nadie)

Viste muy poco Eva cuando:

262-Pensas que es un anime como cualquier otro

263-No notas diferencia entre un Eva y un zord

264-Pensas que Shinji es muy valiente

265-Rei te perece un personaje secundario

266-Decis que el segundo impacto lo causo un meteorito

267-No notas nada especial en la relación de Maya y Ritsuko

268-Pensas que el cuarto elegido va a ser muy útil para combatir a los ángeles

269-El mejor mecha de la serie te parece que es el Jet Alone

270-Fuiste al vivero a comprar un árbol de sephirot

271-Te parece que Hikari no soporta a Touji

272-No sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 1

273-queres ser como Shinji

274-Pensas que Shigeru es un personaje importante ...

275-pensas que Nerv significa que se ponen nerviosos por el ataque de los angeles

276-crees que en japon la manera de hacer amigos es pegar un puñetazo y que luego te peguen, los japonese y sus artes marciales, son gente rara.

277-crees que los evangelions son unos robot que se saben la biblia de memoria y defienden la moralidad cristiana (saludos a David Ramires)

Tuviste acceso a los archivos secretos de Gainax sobre Eva cuando (es mio tambien):

278-Sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 00

279-Conoces la infancia de Gendo

280-Sabes que va a contar la peli live action

281-Realmente entendes EoE

282-Sabes los nombres de los miembros de Seele

No viste las peli de Eva cuando (mio)

283-Crees que Shinji es el único músico del grupo

284-Asuka te parece una piloto de baja categoría

285-pensas que el Eva 1 es el evangelion mas poderoso

286-estas seguro de que la historia no se puede complicar mas

287-estas feliz porque se acabaron los angeles (jajaja, esto recién empieza)

288-crees que Shinji no piensa en cosas como los pechos

289-te preguntas donde guardo Gendo a Adan

290-no sabias que Misato es una hija no reconocida de Rambo

291-pensas que el eva 2 no tiene alma adentro

292-estas feliz porque se evito el Tercer Impacto

293-Crees que los pelos de debajo de Rei son celestes

294-Crees que shinji no puede matar a ningun humano

o mierda no se me ocurre nada mas, maldita televisión te come la imaginación, pero si se te ocurre algo envíamelo por mail a o ponelo en los reviews, también envíame tus comentarios, quejas o consejos y tu declaración de otakufrikiultrafanaticoenfermizo de evangelion que les dara acceso a Material Secreto Nivel 6: los true true director´s cut y la lista de hechos que nadie nota(porque tiene muchas cosas en que pensar) donde te enteraras de que

Shigeru es uno de los 4 personajes mas importantes de la historia

Cáp. 21: la infancia traumatica de Fuyutsuki alla por los años 30

Misato nunca termino la universidad

Kaji era un triple agente del rrrecontraespionaje

Cáp. 22: el angel 15 no solo violo la mente de Asuka

Asuka también esta atraída por Shigeru

Cáp. 23: al comienzo del Cáp. Maya y Risuko se declaran su amor

la verdadera, verdadera explosión del Eva 00

Cáp. 24: la escena completa de Shinji y Kaworu en el baño

la completa conversación de Kaworu en la mano del Eva 1(,que fue remplazada por la imagen estática del Eva 1 por casi 2 minutos).

también incluye la inédita película Evangelion Reprise

y te doy los putos codigos para activar las escenas en los DVD

además te entregamos el panfleto secreto escrito por Hideaki Anno, solo para amigos y alguna gente de Gainax, con la explicación posta posta de toda la serie

y participas en el sorteo de la Lazer Plus 02 Evangelion la mejor revi de Eva, escrito por Editorial Ivrea en el 2001

Recuerda que **NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS TANTAS LOCURAS PARA QUE LOS DEMAS SEPAN QUE SOS FANA DE EVANGELION**

Bueno, ya es todo :p, espero les haya gustado  
Sayonara!

esta sección también se va a ir actualizando, con tu colaboración (si es que alguna vez colaboras hijo de puta), gracias.

¡ESTO ES NO TENER NADA QUE HACER!

Este COSA (no hay otra forma de llamarlo) se lo dedico a toda aquella persona que leyo esta COSA...

Si quieren mandarme preguntas, opiniones, sugerencias, alguna novedad, peticiones, criticas, halagos, elogios, cheques al portador, fanatismos, perverciones e insinuaciones, pues puedes hacerlo a Y si quieres enviarme medialunas pues a mi casita, y dinero a mi cuenta en Suiza... pero si me amenazan los mando preso y díganle a la rubia Laura que no voy a tener sexo con ella solo porque ponga "te amo " en el Messenger

Les recomiendo la weeb www.ngefics.tk , el fanfic "El Proyecto Eva" y la revista Lazer, ademas ahora trae figus gratis. A y el helado de Crema rusa con nuez picada

¡Envienme un puto mail Porfis! Asi por lo menos se si alguien leyo esto y continuo con mis locas ideas. Dejen Rewievs.

**A mis lectores ¡Gracias! Gracias a mi padre que me compro una compu nueva. Gracias Seferino que fue el primero en publico esto en su pagina y puso un hipervínculo queme hizo conocer Gracias a Fantastic-Man que me impulso finalmente a publicar un fic, y me enseño como publicar en Adiós a las drogas. Y a todos los niños ¡Felicitaciones!**

Dios Salve el Arte

El mail de Fero (osea yo, el autor) es ferosdc (arroba) gmail (punto) com que lo siguiente que publique va a ser un verdadero fanfic, no me maten.


	2. Edicion 2005

Hello, esto es un Cap promocional o de pedido de ayuda (pero léanlo igual, es divertido, espero) les doy la **Oportunidad de colaborar en Viste Demasiado Evangelion Cuando 2006.**

Jiraiya-sama su adorado autor ya lo a hecho, el dice que

Viste demasiado cuando:

1- Te ganaste la lotería y en vez de pagar tus deudas, comprarte una casa y vivir tranquilo por el resto de tu vida, te gastas todo el dinero montando una expedición a la antártica para buscar a Adán.

2- Viajas a Alemania y en vez de ir a ver un partido del mundial, te la pasas buscando la Segunda Sede de NERV.

3- Obligas a tu novia a cortarse el cabello, teñirlo de celeste y usas lentes de contacto rojos. (Suponiendo que tengas novia)

4- Te mandaste a hacer una campera Roja de NERV como la de Misato. (No me salió tan cara, mi tía es modista y me hizo un descuento... y no es chiste)

y otras mas, y El, su dios, les ordena que colaboren, o sino arderán en el infierno de Mi Otro Yo, donde todos son de tu mismo sexo. wajaja

Fantastic-man también ha colaborado, el dice que

Tu cerebro esta quemado de tanto eva cuando:

1- Te conviertes en pirata informático para probar la existencia de Nerv y Seele, y de paso ver si puedes hackear a Magi.

2- . Te das cuenta que Shinji pilotea un modelo hecho en base a Lilith, por lo que pilotea un modelo femenino "si podemos llamarlo así".

3- Y que Rei y Asuka pilotean los Evas 00 y 02 respectivamente, que estan hecho en base a Adan, que sería un "Modelo masculino".

4- Al principio te reíste de tamaña coincidencia...

5- Pero luego le empezaste a dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto y ahora tienes unos desvaríos bizarros que no te dejan ni dormir.

Y otras mas que no pongo aca porque no da para quemar material

Otros también han puesto sus idea¿y vos que esperas?

Hay varias secciones:

Viste Demasiado Evangelion Cuando, la principal

Viste muy poco eva cuando, aca podrías poner esas ideas estupidas que se te cruzaron por la cabeza la primera ves que la viste ej Misato es de la iglesia ortodoxa, los evas parecen un zord cualquiera

No leiste el rcb cuando

Leiste demasiado el RCB cuando

Leiste muchos fic de eva cuando ej: abandonaste la iglesia católica y fundaste el Jiraiyanismo

Tus derechos de autor serán respetados, y serás inmortalizado como uno de esos tipos raros que hicieron el VDEC, no te pierdas esta oportunidad.

Si en tu vida podrías hacer un fanfic, porque no distinguís el tiempo pasado del presente y tus diálogos tienen menos sentido que los cap 25 y 26, igual podes poner una idea para VDEC.

Si en tu cabeza solo aparecen ideas raras, perfecto, eso es lo que estamos buscando.

Si tus puntos son delictivos, ilegales, comunistas, sexualmente degenerados o deliberadamente sin sentido … aca sirve igual.

Si simplemente traduciste algo que encontraste en otro idioma, es tuyo, y aca vale.

Si tus fic son zarpadamente estupidos… pues fiera apurare y colabora, haber si podes resarcirte de una.

Si tu lenguaje es tan apto para mayores de 21 que te echan de todos lado, si la M te queda chica, no importa, aca podes.

Si en tu vida te dejaron un revies, colabora, asi los revies que les dejen a las grandiosa ideas de los demás también sirven para tus estupidas ideas, es un negocion, loco avivate

Si agarraste un "Jugaste mucho Residen evil cuando" o "viste mucho los Simpson cuando" y simplemente le cambiaste el nombre por el de Rei… de una mandalo que lo ponemos igual

Si no sabes que carajo es eva y encontrarte esto de pura suerte, mejor huye mientras puedas, después que ves los ojos de Rei ya no puedes escapar, nunca.

Si sos de España y te sentis discriminao, pues joder, ven para aquí tío, has lo que te canten los cojones, y los otros, que se vallan a la ostia.

Si sos de Filipinas, una masa, porque todavía ningún filipileño participo.

Si tu español is no bueno, ho haber problema, tu hacer lo posibul

Si sos un tipo alegre, alégranos con tus ideas

Si sos un tipo muuuuy alegre (pluma pluma gay) chuchi, te estamos esperando, participa de esta fiestita wu

Si sos homofobico ni que sea manda puteadas a los alegres mal y de paso colabora

si vas a las convenciones disfrazado de la mujer que le pasa información a Kaji¡unite, nosotros (bueno algunos de nosotros, unos pocos) sabemos quien sos

Si te vas de parranda y le pedis al DJ que pase Tezis of the Cruel Angel, fiera aca estamos, para demostrarte que siempre, siempre hay alguien que esta aun peor que vos, siempre.

Si ti frase de conquista es "Queres ser uno conmigo" (sos un boludo, pero igual) te estamos esperando hermano, apurate.

Si te parece que esto es muy largo, no te preocupes, ya termina

Mi mail (es gmail, asi que tengo espacio para tirar para arriba) **o deja un revies**, recorda que fanfiction solo permite un reviese por cap, usalo sabiamente pequeño saltamontes

Tambien podes mandar imágenes, para la **Edicion Ilustrada que va a aparecer en ngefics.tk**

Importante, **fecha límite 31 de diciembre de 2005**, el tiempo se acaba

El nombre del Autor de Esto y su coordinador es Fero, los estoy esperando.

Y recuerda, si esto te parece estupido…. Es solo desde tu delgado punto de vista

**¡Aguante VDEC!**

**¡Aguante Eva carajo!**


	3. EDICION 2006 lo acepto, vi demasiado eva

¿autor ¿creador ¿ladrón: Fero (FeroAng pero llámenme Fero)

Mail: ferosdc ( arroba ) gmail ( punto ) com

Fic? Un fanfic? Es una boludes del tamaño de una casa?… (Según los putos que no dejan reviese ni para devolverles la puteada, si) es cosa de Fanáticos de Eva (que el resto de la gente no lograría entender)? …seguro, por eso merece aparecer en esta Web, así que… vamos a darle.

**Mi Versión Súper Expandida de VISTE DEMASIADO EVANGELION CUANDO. . . Edicion 2006**

**(VDEC para los amigos, se pronuncia videc)**

Los personajes y situaciones de Neon Genesis Evangelion son creados y registrados por Gainax, Project Eva, ADV Films. Usados sin permiso.

Evangelion no me pertenece, solo dios sabe que pasaría si esto no fuera así.

Advertencia de Spoliers: Esta cosa contiene referencias a todos los episodios de la serie de TV de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Sí no has visto algún episodio, esto puede contener información aguafiestas y/o echarte a perder la diversión, y si no has visto la serie no vas a entender un carajo. También, el ver la historia completa puede ser útil para disfrutar totalmente esta cosa (iba a decir que comprender la historia completa podría ser útil, pero yo mismo todavía no he comprendido totalmente la serie). Esta cosa puede que no tenga conexión con ninguna de las películas de Evangelion (principalmente porque yo no he visto ninguna de las películas, que triste).

Advertencia de palabras pícaras: Existen algunas malas palabras en esta cosa. De preferencia, ignórenlas o entónenlas en voz baja, yo solo te advierto. Cualquier cosa es tu culpa por leer.

Advertencia de gente desnuda: Existen algunas gentes desnudas en esta cosa. No como en el anime de Eva, ellas tienen pezones y otras cosas. Por supuesto, tú tienes que usar tu imaginación para verlas de cualquier modo.

Advertencia de sexo: No se habla de sexo en esta historia. Bueno, algunas charlas de sexo, pero actualmente no hay actos sexuales. Bueno, eso depende de tu definición de actos sexuales, creo. No, No, esperen… SI se habla de sexo en esta cosa.

Advertencia: Ya no hay más advertencias en esta historia.

Es una lastima que tuve que clasificarlo como M/limon/lima/hentai/xxx/para adultos (tiene contenido erótico y sexual explicito, menores de 18 no lo lean), no mucha gente los revisa, especialmente porque no hay actualizaciones nunca.

Esta es una edición mejorada y expandida (si muy poco mejorada, expandida una banda, la edición anterior era de 30000 caracteres, esta de mas de 80000, me costo un huevo, y mucho relleno)

Primera edición Publicada en ngefics.tk: 27 de Diciembre de 2004 con solo 54 puntos (¿te acordas, huuuuuuuu, como pasa el tiempo, éramos tan jóvenes)

Sigo publicando mis ediciones nuEvas (si mis neuronas logran crear algo decente) en ngefics.tk (y si el web master se acuerda de leer mis e-mails)

Primera edición publicada en (y unos días antes en ngefics.tk): 23 de Octubre 2005 con 294 puntos

Última edición (lo que estas leyendo ahora) publicada en espero que para enero de 2006, con más de 450 puntos

Encontraran una edición ilustrada de esto mismo en ngefics.tk vallan a MISCELÁNEO y después directamente a Viste Mucho Eva, me costo encontrar esas imágenes, así que espero que los disfruten, algunas son elementales para que entiendan de que carajo estoy hablando, y otras, pues estaba aburrido y las pegue. Tenkiu a Sefe por dejarme poner mis actualizaciones en su Web, y encima ilustradas (que pesan una tonelada).

Próxima edición a publicar Edición 2007, para enero de 2007, no tengo la mas puta idea de que le voy a poner, pero tienen un año para colaborar

Las imágenes de la edición ilustrada no son autoría mía, como mucho les agregue alguna estupidez al original.

En una muestra de inteligencia superior le agregue numeración, así pueden llenar un planilla y decir cuales son sus (extremadas, asquerosas y locas) características…

Lo que esta a continuación es el original de Gainax, con el titulo original de **VISTE MUCHO EvaNGELION CUANDO** que aparece en la publicación de Editorial Ivrea, Lazer Plus 2 Evangelion, impresa el 4 de octubre del 2001 y como bonus track de el tomo 3 de la edición argentina del manga de Evangelion que publica Editorial Ivrea Texto que aparece en el Tankoubon 2 japonés de Evangelion,

**Lo que aparece entre paréntesis ( ) son mis arreglos**

Los puntos que me sucedieron a mi (alguna vez, ahora ya recibo asistencia psiquiatrita y estoy mejorando) están marcados con un mas +

1- en una situación incomoda te quedas callado y totalmente inmóvil por varios minutos. +

2- llegaste a la conclusión de que Rei en verdad no esta loca. . .

3- No solo piensas que Rei no esta loca, sino que empiezas a encontrarla extrañamente filosofica y un portento a la racionalidad pura. (Idea de Fantastic-man)

4- no solo empiezas a pensar que Rei es un ser extrañamente filosófico y un portento a la racionalidad, sino cuando sacas la cuenta de que Rei podrían perfectamente ser las siglas de "Razón", "Emocionalidad" e "Instinto". Los tres niveles del pensamiento humano "Según la psicología". (idea de Fantastic-man)

5- Te fijaste las probabilidades genéticas para lograr que una chica ¼ japonesa salga con ojos azules y pelirroja

6- Las chicas verdaderas ya no te parecen tan lindas... (Yo diría que esto se aplica al anime en general los hijos de puta las hacen lindas, rebuenas, tetonas con un pelo muy bueno apropósito)

7- Le decís a la gente que tu compu esta programada con la personalidad de tu madre, pero dividida en tres personas diferentes. . . (y como prueba le mostrar que tenes tres discos rígidos)

8- Entre tu novia y Rei elegirías a Rei. . . (Bueno, al menos no es tan quejona)

9- Comparas TODAS las series que ves con Evangelion

10- Tomas un curso de psicología para poder entender mejor a los personajes, (ni así los entendes a los desgraciados, mierda que están mal de la cabeza)

11- Lloraste en la escena en que Ritsuko destruye el Dummy Plug. +

12- (No lloraste, pero tuviste una erección al ver a tantas Reis desnudas) +

13- Pensas que la frase "God's in His Heaven. All's Right with the World" tiene sentido y logica grammatical.

14- (Es la única frase en ingles que podes traducir. You are stupid)

15- Sabes que esa frase la escribió Róbert Browning+ (pero ¿sabes de cual carajo libro es? Si lo sabes decime please)

16- Te compraste un CD de Franz Sinatra solo para tener OTRA versión de "Fly Me To The Moon" +

17- (te compraste el primer CD de Sinatra que viste, pero recién ahora te das cuenta que no tiene ese tema... boluuuuudo)

18- Planeabas tener un hijo en el 2000/2001 y matar a su madre solo para que sea un buen candidato a piloto

19- (Tuviste un hijo en el 2001 pero su madre vio tu fanatismo por Eva y el Cáp. 21 y te mando preso)

20- Te das cuenta cuando los aros de Ritsuko no estaban enganchados en sus orejas

21- Los angeles ya no te parecen tan buenos

22- Crees que tu campo AT te va a proteger de los maleantes/ladrones de la esquina

23- Los personajes te parecen más reales que cualquier persona que conozcas

24- Buscaste en todas las tiendas de uniforme los vestidos de Rei y Asuka

25- Entiendes perfectamente que esta pasando en cada punto de la serie. . .

26- Trataste de crear tu propio LCL en la clase de química de la escuela

27- Tenes planeado mudarte al medio del continente para no morir ahogado en el Segundo Impacto

28- Te diste cuenta que Misato cambia de marca de cerveza

29- Aun después de la cachetada pensas que "queres ser uno conmigo" es una buena frase de conquista...

30- (Si no podes usar "Tienes un corazón frágil, un corazón digno de amar, te amo", pero no te lo van a creer si lo decís desnudo en el baño mientras le mostras tu miembro a tu acompañante y se lo acercas a la boca...)

31- Empezas a apoyar las manos sobre tu pera al sentarte como hace Gendo +

32- Dos palabras: comida instantánea

33- Tenes problemas para sincronizarte con tu auto. . . (talvez si te pusieras el plug suit, en ves de manejar desnudo)

34- Tu perro PenPen murió congelado porque lo pusiste a dormir en la heladera

35- Te prostituirias por una de esas camperas de Nerv

36- Te tomas un tiempo para leer esta lista y todo te parece perfectamente normal. . . (claro, lo único anormal sos vos)

37- Cultivas sandias en el jardín de tu casa

38- Te pusiste a pensar que vas a estar haciendo en el 2015 (muy posiblemente... viendo más Evangelion)

39- Te hiciste un tatuaje de Evangelion

40- Fabricaste una credencial falsa de Nerv, (y la quisiste usar para entrar en el edificio del gobierno, lastima que tu país no es manejado por Seele)

41- Hay más de cuatro póster de Eva en tu habitación

42- No tenes idea de cuales son las 7 maravillas del mundo o los ríos de tu país, pero podes enumerar todos los componentes del Eva 4 que ni siquiera se completo

43- Te diste cuenta que en el episodio 12 los ojos de Misato son mas claros que lo normal...

44- Fuiste tan nerd que viste el episodio 12 solo para ver si era verdad

45- Tenes una versión favorita de "Fly Me To The Moon"

46- Comparas TODAS las series que ves con Evangelion, pero cuando viste Mazinger Z... +

47- (pensas que Mazinger Z es una copia descarada de Evangelion (este no es mío lo encontré en una Web))

48- Pensaste en ver toda la serie de una pasada +

49- (lo hiciste . . . asi quedaste) +

50- Leíste los Rollos del Mar Muerte solo porque aparecen en Eva

51- Entendes lo que siente Shinji

52- Saludas a tus amigos con "te saluda el yo que existe en tu mente..."

**YO LE AGREGO** (esto es todo producción mía, acá si que no le robe a nadie, y nadie me ayudo, me siento solo...):

Breve Advertencia General: Este Fanfic contiene spoilers, sexo, mal lenguaje, hormonas de chicos de 14 años, gente desnuda, hormonas de seudohombre de 20 años, y varias advertencias Y todo esto se potencia en esta parte a continuación que salio de mi cabecita loca. Ahora has sido advertido.

53- Escribiste un fanfic sobre la serie+

54- estas juntando 4800 dólares para comprarte una muñeca tamaño real de Rei (que produce una empresa japonesa) que es 100 realista (traducido que sirve para coger-follar-garchar-penetrar y ademas se le habré la boca...).

55- No llegaste a 4800 dólares pero te alcanzo para contratar una puta por un mes, pagarle la tintura azul y el corte de pelo (y una cirugía estética de dudosa calidad. . . más alguna clase de japonés)

56- Si te alcanzo para comprar la muñeca, pero la usaste solo para jugar (boludo esas muñecas son para otra cosa), el problema es que te herniaste a los 5 minutos (es como cargar un muerto por toda la casa) (gracias lazer 32) (mierda no tengo un puto scanner, busque por todo los ciber del municipio y ni por asomo, please, colaboren mandando la imagen escaneada de la revista lazer numero 32 de argentina, en la seccion "no podes")

57- compraste el juego Girlfriend of stell para playstation, pero no tenes una play + (pero… la tapa del cd esta buena… nesecito un emulador, mierda)

58- Compraste el cd Pilgrin de Eric Clapton porque la tapa fue realizada por Sadamoto, el diseñador de personajes de la serie. (Cualquier similitud con el ending de Eva no es pura casualidad)

59- Estas seguro de que Evangelion Reprise existe... (Pobre iluso)

60- Jugaste a todos los ¿juegos? de Evangelion (aunque se ambientan en gran variedad de plataformas, playstation 1 y 2, sega satur, dreancast, PC) y todos te parecieron buenos.

61- Cuando queres usar anteojos naranjas y guantes blancos sin que te digan puto

62- cuando para cuidar tu figura haces la dieta de Misato: varios litros de cerveza por día u hora, especialmente en el desayuno, sopa instantánea con curri instantáneo, permanecer despierto mas de 24 horas alternando con dormir mas de 12 horas, mucho sexo con Kají, opcional mucho sexo algún hombre que apenas conoces, o con penpen, o sino mucho sexo con Shinji…

63- podes diferenciar a Sadamoto a Anno, jaja, cual es cual, si lo adivinas decime como carajo haces, todos los chinos son iguales (podian ser Gendo de joven y de viejo, son igualito)

64- decís que los hongos que te salieron en la entrepierna es el ataque de un ángel

65- cuando morís ahogado en tu solución de LCL porque querías probar que se puede respirar en el

66- Agarras un carbón ardiente con la palma de la mano, y lo aprestas, para que te quede como si tuvieras a Adán implantado

67- sabes cual es el talle y la marca del calzado de los Evas

68- te disfrazas de "árbol de sephirot formado por los Eva serie y el Eva 01" pareces una carroza del carnaval de Rió, tus rodillas van a ceder

69- estar escribiendo el guión de la obra de teatro "Evangelion, los Miserables"

70- te queres comprar los anteojos fashion de Kiel+

71- aprendiste a tocar el violonchelo… instrumento ideal para que a las chicas le agarre ganas de comerte a besos

72- notaste que el auto violeta superdeportivo de el protagonista de "Mas rápido, mas furioso" se llama Eva, y llamaste a todos tus amigos para decírselo y demostrarle que la serie es súper famosa+

73- Te conoces vida y obra de los 17 angeles pero no sabes quien es Jesús y no tenes una Biblia en tu biblioteca (carajo en que mundo vivís).

74- Viste Candidate for Goddess porque le encontraste algunas similitudes con Eva (el canoso de ojos rojos y que no se rie nunca parece el nieto de kaworu y Rei, y el entrenador la fusion de Kají y Makoto, y pelean contra cosas de origen desconocido que simpre son diferentes al anterior y que son los causantes de que la tierra halla sido destruida, los candidatos a piloto deben tener entre 14 y 16 años, estan Asuka y Shinji pero O.O.C. y al final de la serie no se aclara nada y quedan muchos puntos inconclusos)

75- Después viste Ikkitousen porque hay una chica de pelo azul que apareze con un ojo vendado y no tiene escrupulos por aparecer desnuda pero como es amiga de una pelirroja tetona tambien medio desnudista cambiaste de canal (Rei y Asuka nunca serian amigas, esto no es Evangelion) (haber idiota yo te esplico esas son tetas, y esas otras tambien, lo demas no importa) (pero yo kiero a Rei) (me parece que vos queres a kaworu putaso, Sali de aca, dejame ver) (pda: imaginense a Asuka y Rei a los 18 asi de fuertes y al pobre de Shinji todo el dia duro… suena como un buen fic)

76- pasaste una semana encerrado con tu amigo en una habitación para gemelos haciendo una y otra ves la misma coreografía y bañándose juntos para que puedan estar perfectamente sincronizados para un partido dobles de tenis

77- le decís"operación Shayima" a tirarle papelitos ensalivados a tus compañeros con el sorbete de la gaseosa

78- no tenes un Eva ni una lanza de lonzilus (ni siquiera copia) pero igual lanzas cosas al cielo pera destruir a los angeles… pobre de tus vecinos

79- Sabes que Kaoru es el personaje de una antigua novela china+

80- tus preguntas para realmente conocer a alguien son: 1- ¿conoces Evangelion? (en caso negativo no puede ser tu amigo) 2- te gusta Eva? (en casi negativo es tu enemigo) 3- te parece que kaworu es gay? 4- ¿cual es tu trauma? (no me vengas con que ninguno, eso no te lo cree nadie) 5- (la mas importante de todas, la que a causado batallas desde el inicio de los tiempos) ¿Asuka o Rei? (muerte a los malditos asukianos – maten a los idiotas reitianos)

81- Cuando te persigue la policía decís no escapare, no escapare, no escapare (frase equivoca)

82- notaste que al igual que en macross en Eva hay un triangulo amoroso central (al igual que en macross y en 200 animes mas, y 3000 novelas mexicanas, no jodas)

83- podes encontrar el punto exacto donde esta la perdida prefectura de Chubu y Kobe en el mapa planisferio de las figuritas de Street Fifhter que mide 4cm por 3.

84- pensas que un Eva seria muy util… para pescar

85- dormís con tu ajustado plug suit de plástico

86- estas mas traumado que los personajes (o mierda eso si que es difícil, yo lo intente, arregle las cosas para que mi novia me deje por mi mejor amigo, mi padre me abandone, y me mude a un pais donde hablan otro idioma y nadie me entendia y ni asi estoy tan destruido como Shinji)

87- Tenes un póster del 18vo ángel ?

88- te parece sensual la cicatriz en el pecho de Misato… (y eso que no viste los eroticos pedazos de rei después del angel 16)

89- tenes los 4 capítulos de Burn Up X porque en el segundo cap sale una excelente paraodia del eva 1

90- el 13 de septiembre del 2000 te encontró rezando para que el 2do Impacto suceda (anta-baka)

91- Le decís a todo el mundo que Superman, Batman, Robin, Goku, Terminator y Rambo se la comen y que el unico Heroe de enserio de Shinji (en el caso de Robin tenes razon "Santos travestis Batman"), claro que comparte la punta del campeonato con Homero... ouch.

92- El asiento de conducir de tu auto tiene forma de Entry plug, las maravillas del tunning

93- Notas que tu doctor no tiene un traje de buzo debajo del delantal

94- Queres destruir la escuela con tu Eva

95- Crees que Rei tiene muuuuuuuuuuchos sentimientos, solo que no los expresa.

96- Pensas que a las Torres Gemelas las tiro el Segundo impacto. Error la Norte cayo por el primer impacto. . .

97- Llamaste a la revista People para votar por Shinji y Rei como la pareja del año. . .

98- Sabes que el arma de Misato es una Beretta 9mm y Gendo una automática Walter P38 (si sabes eso sos un kensuke sin remedio)

99- Como no te aceptaron el voto, llamaste otras ves para votar por Shinji y Asuka

100- Llamaste a Rainbow (Arcoiris) para votar a Shinji y Kaworu pareja del año… ellos aceptaron el voto. (Claro son una revista gay)

101- Notaste que Gasaraki tambien entra en bersekr +

102- tenes un grupo de música cristiana llamado "Angel 17" y su hit es "La musica alegra el alma"

103- Viste las supersecretas escenas de los dvd que se acceden solo con un puto codigo compuesto una mitad te la dan cuando terminas el juego Girlfriend of Steel o la otra es un juego de palabras del cap 26 de la Serie durante el mundo feliz

104- Sabes el nombre del manga que lee Makoto en el episodio 15

105- Sabes que no lo lee en el episodio 15

106- te quedas despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana para ver el Cáp. de Eva, aunque mañana te despertas a las 6:40

107- cuando tu actor favorito es cualquier desconocido que actue en la peli live action de Eva

108- Compraste el manga Evangelion Girfriend of Stell 2 aunque tu nombre es Roberto Camacho (este manga es Shojo, es super para mujeres) + (es re para mujer, igual me compre los tomos 1 y 2, no voy a comprar el 3)

109- no fuiste tan idiota como para comprar Girfriend of Stell 2, pero gastante tiempo en descarguarlo de internet en ingles y lo leiste con tu ingles digno de tarzan"... y te parecio bueno, cuando en realidad... ¡Es una mugre!. (Idea de Fantastic-man, el lo descargo enserio)

110- comparaste los muñequitos gallegos de baja calidad donde Asuka tiene un traje blanco y Rei con paperas en un traje rojo y tienen un hachazo a la altura del ombligo que es in unible, y vienen con el Eva equibocado (por favor alguien mande la pagina escaneada de la lazer 27 la seccion no podes al webmaster o a mi mail, tenkiu)

111- tenes pensado comprar los muñecos y de la misma empresa de Misato y pen-pen por un lado, el de Gendo (Misato con barba) y de Sachiel (pen-pen con una bola roja pintada en el pecho).

112- Crees que Asuka ama a Shinji

113- tenes la remera del Eva saliendo de leliel (la mejor de todas) (el tigre Tony diria: Saca el Eva que hay en vos)

114- tenes grabado el capitulo de Slayer donde parodian a End of Eva

115- Te suicidas (si lo se, no suena chistoso)

116- Una de tus dudas existenciales es si realmente existen las escenas secretas en los dvd

117- comparste el videojuego "Ikari Shinji Ikusei Kaikeku" (proyecto de crianza de Shinji) de gainax que es un universo alternativo del universo alternativo (o como dicen en mi pais un robo)

118- compraste el nuevo manga "Ikari Shinji Ikusei Kaikeku" que solo lo hicieron para promocionar el videojuego

119- encima te combina porque ya habías comprado el game "Ayanami Ikesui kaikeku" (no aprendes nunca)

120- Cuando despertas en el auto y no te acordas que paso pensas que fuiste absorbido al alcanzar el 400 de sincro... (no boludo lo que pasa es que ayer te ahogaste en alcohol)

121- Tenes fantasías sexuales con los personajes de Eva.

122- Tenes fantasías sexuales con Kensuke (bueno pero con camarita es interesante, vestido de soldado ni te cuento)

123- pero como en "Ikari Shinji Ikusei Kaikeku" no había suficientes escenas hentai compraste los carísimos model kits A-03 Sachiel-XX, A-14 Zeruel-XX y A-17 Tabris-XX, que son una versión de mujer en bolas con una armadura del angel correspondiente, que saco Gainax por el 10mo aniversario de NGE (elemental que tuviste que prostituirte para pagarlos)

124- no tenias paciencia para esperar que el mismo Gainas lanze A-12 Leliel-XX y lo hiciste en casa usando la muñeca barbi de tu hemana y metiendola dentro de una cebolla gigante a la que le pintaste unas rayas negras

125- no hiciste en tu casa a A-12 Leliel-XX, pero pagaste casi lo mismo que cuesta el modelo A-17 Tabris-XX de Gainax por un A-12 Leliel-XX casero (hacer esas cosas es de "frikis", comprarlas es de "ricos estrafalarios")

126- Seguramente comprarias el manga crossover de Gainax entre Evangelion, Gumbuster, FLCL y Karekano (aunque el mismo estuidio Gainax declarada antes que es solo una escusa para llenar de mas verdes sus reventantes bolsillos) (accion tipica para que no los demanden después de que te enteres que la historia es una mierda condensada) (aunque las Cloe hiso Tsubasa Reservoir Croniches y fue vastante aceptado, es un supercrosover)

127- sos el principal participante del foro "quien mato a Kají" y una de tus teorias es que fue Shigeru (les explico a todos, Kají era espia de Seele, de Nerv, del gobierno japones, habia dañado el corazon de Misato y Asuka, se volteo a un tercio de las empleadas de Nerv, simplemente la mitad de Tokio 3 lo queria muerto, quien fue es irrelEvante)

128- Si Hideakki Anno viniera a Latinoamérica o España o algunos de esos lados donde se habla español tu no lo insultarias (estas loco, como vas a perder la oportunidad, el tipo se llama anno, encima parecira que no entiende bien el idioma y estuviera diciendo "Idea salio de aquí, mi culo" es como no decirle agarramela con la mano a Solano)

129- te pasas horas en Internet buscando mas y mas info. de la serie+

130- tu video musical favorito es el VMA Bohemian Rapsody con imágenes de Evangelion+

131- Sabes quien mato a Kají. (bueno, en el manga si te lo dicen) +

132- Te diste cuenta del error de continuidad ente el Cáp. 19 y 20, cuando Shinji entra al Eva a pelear lo hace vistiendo ropa normal, pero cuando el Dummy se habré notaste que cae el plug suit.

133- creaste una super original historia de un chico llamado Carlos Naftulevich llamada Revelation new World (con robot gigantes, misterios y toda la cosa). +

134- Tambien te parece muy interesante el "Kaworu Consoleitor" que consiste en el tipico pene de tamaño mostruoso que vibra, solo que lo pintaron color palido y lo empaquetaron

135- jugasdte tanto al "Eva to Yuukaina Nakamatachi Tatsui Hokankekaku" mejor conocido como "Eva and Good Friends: The Stripping Instrumentalito Project" que tu teclado quedo todo pegajoso (a nosotros no nos interesa ver el culo de Touji mierda)

136- El chiste anterior no te causo gracia porque seguis pensando donde podes comprar el "Kaworu Consoleitor" (autor: … PUUUUTOOO … esperen vamos todos juntos Todos: PPPPUUUUTTTOOOOOOOO)

137- Fuiste a la convencion de anime disfrazada de Rei Ayanami dentro de un tubo de LCL… totalmente desnuda

138- Los otakus pegaron una capa de 3 cm de semen en todo el exterior del tanque/tubo (por suerte no sos idiota y lo hiciste hermetico), igual estas feliz porque ganaste en la categoría mas sexi femenino

139- Para la siguiente convencion vas a convencer a tus amigas de disfrazarse de copias de rei en el terminal dogma… (si ellas aceptan yo me disfrazo de Gendo fieeesssssta fieeeessssta fiestaaaaaaaaaa)

140- Fuiste a la convencion disfrazada de Asuka con el plug suit a medio poner, tu peson estaba expuesto, un tipo disfrazado de Power Ranger dijo que el era el sexto elegido y debia apretar contigo, igual perdiste en la categoría mas sexi femenino contra el grupo de Reis desnudas dentro de un tanque gigante (aceptemoslo, nada puede ser mas sexi que eso)

141- Queres ser instrumentalizado (o dios, que palabra larga).

142- Queres ser piloto de Eva aunque eso implique matar a tu mama.

143- aprendiste a tipear con el programa Typing Hokan - E

144- Cuando destapas una botella de Sidra piensas en kaworu (plop jajajajaja soy un hijo de puta, ya lo se)

145- Compraste un scanner solo para poder guardar los tomos del manga de Eva en tu rigido

146- Te leiste los cuatro Evangelion varias veces y no encontraste una sola mención de Lilith, pero lo volverás a intentar

147- tu hijo se llama Shinji en honor a tu abuelo un indio americano (y que excusa boluda habrás puesto para nombrar a tu nena Asuka, con k y sin s)

148- tenes un video de una famosa actriz porno japonesa Miura Aika, que calienta las pijas de los orientales disfrazada de Rei Ayanami (aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh) (pamela anderson no ecitiiiii)

149- Crees que el profesor de Shinji es miembro de Seele (error, esta Senil que no es lo mismo o si sos español, noeeeeeeeeee lo mimo como dice Alejandro Sans)

150- Sabes el nombre de la mujer gorda que le pasaba información a Kají

151- vas a ir a la convencion disfrazado de Shinji masturQUE¿VOS ESTAS LOCO?; ¿TENES MIERDA EN LA CABEZA, NO VOY A VOLVER A HABLAR CONTIGO, TE VOY A ELIMINAR DE MIS CONTACTOS, CHAU

152- Caiste preso, yo te dije que era una mala idea

153- conseguis los derechos de Gainax para tu pais de la Pose Gendo Marca Registrada ( y simplemente pasas todo el dia en esa pose) (bue con lo caro que salio no es para menos, ademas es verdad, las ideas fluyen mejor sentado asi, y creo que las mujeres lo encuentran excitantes)

154- insultas en alemán (bue, usar un dunkoft contra el grandote es util, el tipo no se da cuenta y si le dijeras idiota, Mein Gott in Himmel)

155- sabes quien es Fumino Hayashi

156- no te decidís cual es mejor, la escena de baile mambo en la película The Mask con jim carrey, el pasito Moon Walking de Michael Jackson o la pelea del Eva 1 y 2 sincronizados contra Israfel (es difícil decir, pero si Michael hace un pasito mas gana)

157- Sabes lo que es transistasis y homeostasis

158- Para elegir a tu novia, apareces de sorpresa en la casa de tus amigas y te caes sobre ellas cuando estan desnudas, la que reaccione como Rei sera tu novia (por ahora solo lo hiciste una ves, pero cuando tus 4 años de prision finalicen lo haras de nuevo)

159- Viste la película "Cha No Aji" (Un Gusto a te) del director Katsuhito Ishii, solo porque Ideakki aparece hay como personaje secundario teniendo un cruse con uno de los personajes importantes de la película, osea una pequeña charla con mama Yoshiko, una ex-animadora totalmente inconstante, otro de los personaje del subrrealista film es el abuelo resenil que suele clavarse un tenedor en la cabeaza para comprobar si sus neuronas aun funcionan (después de escribir esta boludes voy a necesitar hacer esa prueba)

160- Cuando juegas a piedra papel o tijera gritas "jan-ken-pon" (idiota aca se habla español)

161- tu pelota de playa es blanca con rayas negras

162- jugaste al videojuego girlfriend of stell 2

163- Sabes lo que es el "Limite Hayflick"

164- sabes en que consisten los planes de Gendo… (creo que ni el lo sabe, por eso se sienta durante horas a recordar, debe tener el culo plano)

165- sabes los planes de seele (yo lo se, es facil… los contrario a los de Gendo)

166- el 8 de octubre del 2005 cantaste "que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla Evangelion, que los cumpla feliz", y soplaste 10 velas.

167- no aprobas ingles porque no entendes la diferencia entere child y children

168- Crees que Jesús puede llegar a usar los Evangelion para pelear contra todos los gobiernos de la tierra (para ver la historia completa visiten w. Cinco años después de que termino la serie Hideaki Anno supuestamente se reunio con un grupo de diseñadores para realizar un figura que mostrara al Eva que nunca fue, vos compraste el muñeco del Eva-04, que es igual que el 03 pero blanco… se re produjeron loco, Anno, Gainax, dejen de rascarse las bolas hijos de puta y comercialicen algo como la gente

170- Queres que vuelva Locomotion que si pasaba Evangelion, no como estos idiotas de Animax que vienen con Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, y todas esas boludeces, yo quiero Eva carajo

171- Pensas que el mundo se volvio loco si la emision de South park en Locomotion fue mas exitosa que la de Eva

172- En junio del 2004 te criogenizaste al notar que Sadamoto no había escrito ningún stage nuevo del manga de Eva des de marzo, le dijiste a tu familia que te despertara cuando lo continuara, lastima que después se te hizo un poco difícil leer el manga con todos los dedos duros estilo terminator 2 con nitrógeno liquido (alguien me pasa a la siguiente pagina, mami, se me cayo el dedo de nuevo, alguien me lo pega con la gotita)

173- Todavía conservas la entrevista aparecida en lazer 20, hecha a Maria Dolores Merlo por haberse disfrasado de Rei Ayanami en fantabaires 99 +

174- Te compraste al muñeco de la unidad 1 acorazada del videojuego (esa si fue una buena inversion)

175- realmente crees que la historia del manga y el anime son muy diferentes

176- leiste el libro de Enoc

177- sabes lo que es una Apoteosis

178- "Solo desde tu delgado punto de vista" es una de las frases de cabecera de tu vida AGUANTE Eva CARAJO

179- Usas preservativos pintados de Entry Plug

180- Entendes la película (si, claro como vos digas, a los locos hay que darle la razón)

181- Sabes quien interpretara a Asuka en la peli live action (decilo, por favor)

182- Le queres implantar un órgano S2 a tu walkman porque se queda sin pilas enseguida.

183- Estas seguro de que tu hermana es un clon de tu madre (no, boludo, es que ella es su hija, por eso son parecidas)

184- Les pediste a tus padres que para navidad te regalen la carisima edicion del tankoubon 7 de Evangelion que viene con un muñeco de rei o Asuka caracterizado para navidad

185- En tu maquina tenes el "Puka-puka Rei Chan"("Glup Glup Rei") que es una recopilación de jueguitos simples para windows con wallpapers, calculadora y reloj, hechos con una Rei SD, diseñada originalmente para el juego de criar a tu propia Rei, lo gracioso es que en este juego tambien tienes que criar a Rei, solo que ahora es una mascotita tipo tamagochi que nada en un estanque de LCL (de ahí lo de glup glup) (mucha gente cree que Anno un dia va a entrar a Gainax con una Uzi y los va a matar a todos, talves alguien se le adelante) (unque para ser realista quiero ese juego, creo que se puede descargar de sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 00

187- todos los 27 de abril celebras el aniversario del matrimonio de Hideaki Anno

188- le mandas mails a Richard Taylor, uno de los dueños de WETA Workshop, sobre la película de Eva (el tipo recibe 25 mails por Eva por cada mail que recibe de el señor de los anillos)

189- tenes un grupo de rock llamado "Operators" y sus integrantes se hacen llamar "Makoto", "Maya" y "el otro" (y uno de sus hitasos es "somos puro relleno")

190- Viste mucho cuando los ojos se te ponen del mismo color que los de rei, (un oculista por aquí por favor)

191- No te alcanza el dinero para viajar a japon y comprarte las muñecas articuladas de Asuka y Rei con aspecto robotico que venian en la edicion especial del Tankoubon 9, te ivas a prostituir otra ves, pero ya te duele demasiado el culo (idota mejor hacete fanatico de las baquitas de san antonio que es mas barato), asi que decidiste tallarlas en dos papas, lastima que tu hermanito depuse las frito y se la morfo con una milanesa (hijo de puta muere, mataste a rei, nunca te perdonare)

192- tienes un poster de rei desnuda en tu cuarto y todos los días le dedicas una (y el poster ni siquiera es sexi, pero tiene esos ojos rojos que que a aaaaaaaa)

193- pagarias mucho dinero por tener sexo con Hideaki Anno

194- Compraste el video porno de minas disfrazadas de dibujos animados (en tu caso el de Evangelion of course)… con todo y mascara… esto es real, la empresa japonesa Giga los lanzo aya por el 2003 formando parte de gama de bisarros videos fetichistas, el video sale 10000 yens, osea 100 dolares USA… hijos de putaaaa

195- En una pelea Eva 1vs goku decís que gana el Eva (claro el escudo AT es impenetrable)

196- en una pelea Rei vs Pink ranger decis que gana Rei (idiota, la pendeja solo pelearia si Gendo se lo ordena, la pink ranger barrera el suela con ella hasta que eso suceda)

197- en una pelea Misato vs hombre duff decis que ganaria Misato (estoy de acuerdo, posiblemente ella tendia sexo con el hombre duff hasta hacerlo caer en coma, luego ella tomaria cerveza hasta ella misma caer en coma, y de ultima tiene entrenamiento del ejercito)

198- en una pelea Eva-2 contra lo que sea decis que gana Asuka (si nota que su madre esta dentro del Eva con ella le rompe el culo a todos juntos, sino es una inútil)

199- tu pokemon favorito es penpen

200- todavía conservas el numero del diario argentino La Nacion del 19 de diciembre del 2000, donde en el suplemento especial sobre Teve se realizo un analisis exhaustivo de cómo habia sido la programación televisiva en ese pais ese año y se califico a Shinseiki Evangelion como la quinta mejor serie dramatica emitida en ese año.

201- Lograste entender que el misterio detrás del Tercer Impacto era que Hideakki Anno después de crear Evangelion se iba a llenar de oro y dejar de trabajar por el resto de su vida, o como dicen por aca se iva a rascar las bolas a dos manos (Anno, cuando sea grande quiero ser como vos).

202- Ninguna carrera o trabajo te interesa, nunca tuviste sueños, metas o ambiciones. En estos 14 años jamas te importo decidir nada, todo simplemente paso. Por eso nunca tuviste miedo de morir en algun accidente o por alguna enfermedad (haber quien es el primero que me dice de donde salieron esas frases)

203- Sabes quienes son Kaede, Aoi y Satsuki. +

204- te sabes completa la antigua propaganda de Locomotion de Evangelion, yo recuerdo: En el año 2000 los hombres blabla bla, los hijos de dios lucharan contra su padre, Es el hombre una creación de Dios o es este un producto del hombre, Evangelion entre el drama y la comedia, la accion y el suspenso, surge la pregunta existencial, debemos evolucionar o ser aniquilados, Evangelion ¿en quien tienes fe? (entre nos QUE BUENA QUE ESTABA, ALGUIEN PLEASE ME DICE DE QUE PAGINA PUEDO BAJARLA, O ME PASA EL TEXTO COMPLETO, PLEASE I NEED HELP)

205- Leiste los stage 63 a 70 antes de que salga el tankoubon (tomo recopilatio) en japon (visiten +

206- te compraste el tomo de los stages 63 a 70, aunque lo podias leer gratis en internet y mucho antes, y lo compraste aunque los editores ladrones lo dividieron en dos solo para recaudar mas + (idea de fantastic-man)

207- te das cuenta que Shinji y Asuka tienen graves problems de comunicación (con una mano en el corazon y otra en la cabeza… ¿de que no tienen problema esos dos? (fantastic-man again)

208- te resistis a la idea de que tu hervidor electrico se caliente y tenga mas emociones que Rei Ayanami (Fantas, bueno ya lo saben)

209- Te compraste los cd de musica de Eva en ves de bajarlos gratis de Internet (que por si a alguno le queda la duda te cuestan un ojo de la cara).

210- queres ser uno conmigo (enviame una foto y algunos datos y vemos que se puede hacer)

211- viste la película animada parodia erotica de Evangelion, que al parecer fue dibujada por gainax (no tengo mucha info sebre esto, pero tengo unas imágenes, con dialogo abajo en japones dibujado igula que el anime) (siendo razonable hay cientos de videos hentay de Eva y de cualquier otro anime en la web, asi que no jodan)

212- Te compraste el cd doble original (aunque lo vendian al mismo precio que las copias), de Charm, el asqueroso grupo gallego ganador de Operación Friki (no es joda el programa se llamaba asi), cuyas ganadoras fueron elegidas (para taladrarte las orejas), encima no sabes si te gusta mas el primer cd con letras de canciones de anime (entre ellas el opening de Eva of course) en castellano superdesafinado o el segundo con las mismas canciones en seudojapones ("sankucoku natio sea ioionie" mein gott in himmel, que alguien me mate), todo acompañado por ol organito de los pibes chorros

213- te sabes de memoria la propaganda de Evangelion del canal I-sat (decia "Que sueñes con los angelitos")

214- te parece que Aoba a distribuido drogas entre los miembros de Nerv (el tipo tiene cara de contrabandista… como todo musico que valga la pena… y los empleados de Nerv tienen el cerebro bastante quemado)

215- te compraste la Revista newtype del El 8 de Octubre que presenta el 10mo aniversario de Eva y también a Top wo Nerae 2. La revista viene con un apéndice separado, en edición para coleccionar. Este número tiene todo el Eva que fue, es y será. Y tenes el dinero ahorrado para comprar el número de noviembre de la revista Comptiq se presentará un juego en conmemoración al décimo aniversario de Eva. (La revista Newtype cuesta 590 yenes (5 US$) y la Comptiq 880 yenes (7.50 US$)).

216- notaste que la tapa del cd Octubre de los Redonditos de Ricota es muy parecido al Eva en bersek

217- ibas a ir a expocomic disfrasado de Evangelion 1 acorazado basado en el juego Shin Seiki Evangelion 2, pero hiciste la coraza de acero posta, y a mitad de camino ya estabas agonisando, cuando llegaste ya todo habia terminado

218- ya te compraste el cd NEON GENESIS EVANGELION DECADE que salio a la venta en japon el 26 de Octubre de 2005, conmemorando los 10 años de Eva y cuesta 23,50 US$ (visiten te despides con la frase: Gracias a mi padre. Adiós a mi madre. Y a todos los niños¡Felicitaciones! o algo parecido

220- notaste la similitud fisica y estetica entre las chicas de Tatu y Rei y Asuka, tanto en su versión real como animada, (aja, por eso venden tanto en japon) +

221- Solo conoces la Carmina Burana por ser la musica de la propaganda de Eva en Locomotion (no puede ser, esa musica es muy grosa, y la usan hasta en la propaganda de pañales)

222- te compraste la aspiradora Eva 1, que hablando en serio es una aspiradora totalmente normal que venden en Japon y Europa a 650 dólares y que por alguna puta casualidad o no casualidad tiene los colores del Eva 1(gracias Lazer 32) (ya lo dije, no tengo scanner, asi que cual quiera que tenga esta revista por favor mande una escaneada de la pagina a mi mail o al webmaster, desde ya muchas gracias)

223- te la compraste porque realmente pensabas que fue desarrollada por la gente de Nerv para eliminar cualquier clase de suciedad y monstruos bíblicos que puede haber esparcidos por tu casa

224- mataste a tu madre para poner su alma adentro y que funcione (idiota solo tenias que enchufarle y poner "ON")

225- la usas con el cómodo cable de 6 metros de largo para llegar a cualquier rincón de tu casa o con una batería interna que solo dura 5:00 minutos... Luego se corre el peligro de que se vuelva una "aspiradora berserk" y destruya todo el lugar… (que hijo de puta soy, pude haber hecho un solo punto con los ultimos 4)

226- parte de tu discurso de fin de año es: Es tu mente la que concibe que la realidad es mala y odiosa. La mente que confunde la Realidad con la Verdad. El punto de vista, la posición. Si ellos son ligeramente diferentes, lo que está dentro de tu mente cambiará por completo. Hay tantas verdades como personas existen. Pero sólo hay una verdad que tienes, que está formada por tu estrecha punto de vista del mundo, La información es revisada para protegerte a ti mismo, la verdad retorcida. La visión del mundo que uno puede tener es muy pequeña. Sí, mides las cosas sólo por tu propia y pequeña medida. Uno ve cosas con la verdad, dada por los demás. Feliz en un día soleado. Deprimido en un día lluvioso. Si estás obstinado en eso, siempre lo crees así. Pero, puedes disfrutar los días lluviosos. A través de distintas maneras de concebir, la verdad cambiará dentro de muchas cosas distintas; es algo débil. La verdad dentro de las personas es algo tan barato que la gente desea conocer las verdades profundas. Es sólo que tú no la estás usando para ser aceptado por la gente. Así que, no tienes que mirar las caras de los demás. Sólo eres tú el que siempre está tratando de creer que los demas te odian. Aquellos que se odian a sí mismos no pueden amar o confiar en los otros. Si te conoces a ti mismo, puedes ser bueno con los demás. (aguante Eva carajo) (aguante el relleno)

227- lees esa parte del discurso cada ves que sentis depresion, porque es algo que te calma y con lo que te identificas. (AGUANTE Eva CARAJO!)

228- Todavia conservas la lazer 16 con el titulo "Evangelion en TV", y te acordas que dijiste, un anime con ese nombre debe ser una mierda(, claro, las aventuras de Jesús fusionado con goku suena bastante mierda)

229- viste Rahxephon (que nombre de mierda) porque Newtype dice que es "la autentica sucesora de Evangelion" (la historia comienza en 2015, y un punto principal es la lucha entre Mu-angeles y Rahxephon-Eva ) (el malo se llama "Mu" enserio)

230- lees todos los "Dogma" de (estan buenos pero son pesadísimos) +

231- estudiaste ingenieria para construir tu propio robot gigante (bueno, eso le pasa a uno de cada 4 fanas del anime, si pero vos) obligaste a tus amigos hacerse teologos y metafisicos para crear un Eva (ahora el unico problema es conseguir adn de angel… talves lo puedes contrabandear de Paraguay, en Ciudad del Este hay de todo)

232- cada ves que escuchas la novena sinfonia por tu cabeza cruzan pensamientos homosexuales… al menos no te dan ganas de decapitar gente

233- a tus hijos los llamas Adan, Eva y Lilita (jugar a ser dios es divertido)

234- crees que Eva Duarte de Peron es un modelo de Eva

235- no diferencias un "do" de un "la", pero podes tocar completa el Adagio

236- eras un Shinji, pero te transformaste en un Kají looser (las mujeres no te dan ni la hora, y soñas con ser un Gendo dominante que excita solo con la mirada fria

237- opcional 236- para las mujeres: eras una Rei que no le encuentra sentido a la vida, te transformaste en una Asuka ultra orgullo incompatible con el resto del universo y posiblemente termines siendo un Misato súper perra consume hombres.

238- fundaste la "Agencia de Seguridad Nerv", que mediante su "Sistema Central Maggy" te conecta enseguida con policías, bomberos, ayuda automotriz y asistencia medica, y cuyos empleados estan todos traumados.

239- oras en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y de el Alma Encerrada en Eva

240- te las das de psiquiatra y piensas que la gente que es callada y demasiado tranquila tiene "Complejo de Rei". (Fantastic-man)

241- Y si tienen personalidad explosiva, altanera e insoportable tienen "Complejo de Asuka".(Fantastic-man)

242- Y si son todos unos pelmasos pateticos tienen insoportable "Complejo de Shinji".(Fantastic-man)

243- "Y piensas que estos últimos tipos solo pueden ser curados a palo limpio"(Fantastic-man)

244- Haces elucubraciones raras en base a estos complejos, desarrollas tu tesis y sacas complejos de los demas personajes. (Fantastic-man)

245- Envias estos informes a las unicas personas que pueden estar mas enfermas de la cabeza que un fanatico de Eva "Una convencion internacional de psiquiatras", y expones tus tesis.

246- Y para tu sorpresa, te las aceptan. (Fantastic-man)

247- Rezas para que la pelicula live action de Eva sea buena y no una mugre que exalte el nacionalismo yanqui. (Fantastic-man) (por dios, si Shinji tiene la bandera de USA tatuada en el hombro, mato al director, lo mato)

248- Desearias que algun gran director la dirigiera "En lo personal me hubiera gustado que, de estar vivo, la hubiera dirigido Stanley Kubrick".¿No sera mucho?. (Fantastic-man)

249- "Hablando de Kubrick". Piensas que el final de su afamada pelicula "2001, odisea del espacio" tiende a plagiar al final de "The end of Evangelion". En realidad es al reves. (Fantastic-man)

250- leiste Do You Love Me? (el subtitulo del episodio 25) de R. D. Reine que es una colección de poemas escritos por este psiquíatra, que giran alrededor del tema de la necesidad de amor en la sociedad

251- leiste "Childhood´s End" (El fin de la Infancia) de Arthur C. Clarke porque supuestamente es una de las principales influencias de Hideaki Anno

252- en el Sim City contruiste Neo-Tokio 3 con todo y Geofrente (lo que podes hacer es agarrar una ciudad cualquiera desarrollas todos los desastres sobrte ella, incendio, disturbio, ataque alien, ataque robotico, tornnado, no aparece ataque angelical, y decir que es Tokio 3 en los caps. finales. Pero el geofrente, una Ciudad debajo de la ciudad en tu vida lo vas a poder hacer sin los trucos)

253- Viajaste a USA para ver Evangelion en es segmento "Adult Swin" en el canal Cartoon Networt USA , que lo trasmite desde el 20 de Octubre de 2005, lastima que con lo que te costo el pasaje y la visa para entrar al pais, no te da el presupuesto para alquilar un departamento con cable, igual para que, si tu ingles es un asco y no entenderías los diálogos(… igual en castellano tampoco se entiende, Eva es complicada mierda). Entonces me podes decir para qué mierda viajaste a USA. (es una edición un poco censurada, le cortaron la toma de la mano de Shinji en el pecho de Rei en el episodio 5, para enero no habian terminado de trasmitir la serie).

254- Te hiciste miembro de la banda ancha de Yahoo! Japon solo para obtener el servicio especial del nuevo software con motivos del mundo de Eva llamado"Evangelion Tsuushin Keikaku", que se trata de unos programas de mail que adornan con imágenes y cosas de Evangelion a los mails. Esto es un desarrollo conjunto de Incredimail con Yahoo! BB con obviamente el guiño de Gainax. Obviamente la cuenta por tu conexión a internet en japon desde el continente americano te cuesta un higado, aunque decidiste vender un riñon para pagarla, ademas de que va lenntiiisiiiii-m---m

255- El 15 de diciembre de 2005 viajaste a japon a la apertura de "Evastore", una tienda que se especializa en toda clase de merchandising de Eva, DVD, publicaciones, figuras, etc... y te compraste la edicion limitada A-04 Lilith XX "extra finish versión" que viene con los ojos azules (me cago en la diferencia) y la cobertura del cuerpo "clara", a 21.70 US$. (pasaje a japon ida y vuelta 202$ con tu mastercard, hospedaje donde te obligan a sacarte tus zapatos 103$ con tu mastercard, ver miles de muñecos de Eva desde afuera de la tienda porque se te acabo el dinero… no tiene precio

256- ya tenes la nueva figura Armisael-XX de la cual no consegui una fakin imagen en toda la web. Mierda.

257- se te ocurrio la idea de ir a una convención disfrazado de "Eva-1 la Historia", esto consistiria en ponerte el clasico disfraz de Eva 1, hecho lo mejor que puedas, subir al escenario, desfilar, posar ect luego, del costado del escenario donde esta tu asistente y sus accesorios tomas un globo rojo que tiene escrito S2 con fiaron negro, actuas como si intentaras explotarlo pero no puedes, sacas de tu hombro (que tiene apariencia de tubo de carton pintado de violeta y pegado con plasticota barata) tu cuchillo plateado (sin filo para que no halla accidentes), rápidamente tu asistente enciende la enciendo la véngala, (estrellita o como se diga, esa barita que hace chispitas inofensiva para niños de 4 años) que tiene pegado el cuchillo en el costado, y procedes a romper el globo S2, y quedarte estatico (como el Eva al final del cap 3). Escena 3: Aparece el angel cubito entre el publico, (un cbo azul sostenido por un palito por tu asistente en el fondo del publico, gritas un angel y apuntas para que el publico lo vea (hay posibilidades que el mismo publico se encargue de eliminar al angel y a tu asistente, si no es asi) sacos tu rifle de positrones, (pistola de agua que se ve muy grande y poderosa) avisas al publico que se disperse para que no salgan heridos (mojados, y no te pateen el culo por el resto de la convención) y disparas, le erras, volves a disparar y supuestamente le das, al menos tu asistente baja el brazo con el angel (igual se recomienda darle de una, si disparas 2 veces el publico te mata). Escena 4:Tenes muñekito de Misato en la mano, y vas contando lo que tenemos que hacer, pones el muñekito en el bolsillo del presentador (o de quien haga de Jet alone), decis que el robot estupido tiene perdidas, haces sonido de que se tiro un pedo, son gases toxicos, le tapas el culo metiendole un dedo(se recomienda hablar antes con el presentador para explicar la cosa), con voz de Misato decis que la mision se termino (apurate a terminar la mision que el presentador te va a meter el micrófono con pie y todo en el culo). Escena 5: Haces la coreo bailada contra el angel dividido, debes conseguir la musica, o el publico va a pensar que estas drogado (después de todo lo que hiciste el publico ya esta seguro que estas drogado). Escena 6: Entras en modo versek, caminas en cuatro patas, das grito rugido, te comes un churrasco, decis que el angel tiene sabor a pollo(?), te arrancas el guante/armadura del brazo y lo lanzas a la tribuna. Escena 7: Tenes al muñeco de kaworu en la mano, decimos la ultimas frases del cap 24, silencio y quietud (y quietud y quietud, hasta que el publico te comienza a putear), con voz de kaworu SOY PUTO, le arrancas la cabeza al muñeco y se la tiras al publico. Escena 8: Sostengo la cabeza del Eva 2, digo que es lo unico que quedo y grito. Escena 9: Aparece Rei-lillith, gigante, desnuda, palida, (un cartelote de carton con el contorno de rei-lilith, acerca del color simplemente pintala de blanco, con ojos rojos of course) la abrazas. Escena 10: aparecen los 9 Evas serie de tamaño 10 cm de alto (como pa que se vea desde el publico) unidos por una barita, podes decir Y Asuka perdio contra esa mierda? Agarras la barita y la moldeas de forma que quede como el arbol de sepirot, la sostenes sobre el pecho y completas el arbol. Escena 11: te vas del escenario y tiras LCL sobre el escenario (LCL: jugo de manzana, puede ser que el presentador te putee, opcional LCL: orina sobre el publico si te putearon mucho, después se recomienda correr por tu vida) +

Pda: el show puede ser interrumpido en cualquier momento por sonidos como "hijo de puta baja de hay, deja de hacer boludeces, quiero ver tetas, correte pelotudo, aguante dragon ball, aguante el Eva 2, aguante las tetas de Misato, - lasteta - de – misa - to - laste-ta - de – misa - to" (los cantitos de tribuna son lo mas)

Articulos necesarios para Eva 1 la Historia: Traje de Eva 1 (preferentemente de color violeta). Globo rojo que dice S2 y se supone es un organo S2(usando mucha imaginación claro). Cuchillo con chispita pegada, encendedor para encender chispita (no te olvides el encendedor boludo). Pistola de agua pintada para que paresca el rifle de positrones (acordate de ponerle agua boluuuudo). Muñeco de Misato tamaño mano (con camperita roja y miniminifalda y lasteta – de – Misa - to). Churrasco para S2 de Zeruel (intenta que no este contaminado porque te lo tenes que llevar a la boca). Muñeco de Kaworu tamaño mano (albino y con cabeza desmontable). Rei desnuda de carton (meterla dentro de la convencion sin que ningun fana eyacule sobre ella te va a costar un higado). Evas serie unidos por un palito (muñequitos cualquiera pintados de blanco con centro rojo).

258- llevaste a cabo "Eva-1 la historia"y ganaste (como era razonable después de semejante despliegue)

U loco llegue a los 100 puntos inventados por mi, merezco un reviews o un mail de aprobación o de puteadas por lo menos.

A continuación **cosas que encontré en el foro que aparece en la web**. http/ podrán ver los nombres y direcciones de los verdaderos autores de esto, yo solo lo recopile

Entre paréntesis ( ) están las ideas completamente mías o reformulaciones de otros

259- Piensas que Shinji es tu mejor amigo de la escuela...

260- ...EL también piensa lo mismo de ti...

261- Tu novia es Asuka...

262- ...Y ella te quiere mucho...

263- Cuando estas con un amigo empiezas a Gritar "Shinji-kun!"

264- haces un intento del Grito del Eva-01

265- comenzas a pegarle a algo, como cuando Shinji piloteando al Eva-01 golpea a un angel...Zeruel o Sachiel...en este caso, un banquito... DD

266- Golpeas al banquito como si tuviera la culpa de que Evangelion te afecta demasiado...

267- El Banquito no te dice nada... solamente piensa que deberías de dejar el animé un rato...

268- ...Tu le dices que no...

269- Odias Evangelion, ante la gente, pero en tu cuarto, presionas un botón y se vuelve un Santuario de Evangelion...

270- Y tienes al Estudio Gainax en tu closet, trabajando para tí...

271- A base de amenazas...

272- Crees que se comieron a Ramiel después de que se quedó descomponiéndose en la ciudad...

273- Piensas que el Carro de Misato es increíblemente resistente!

274- Sigues asegurando de que NERV existe... y que la ONU los oculta...

275- Te preguntas si Nevada sigue bien, aún después de que el Eva-04 estalló...

276- Realmente te preocupa la gente de Nevada...

277- Lées esto... +

278 No tienes nada mejor que hacer, y lées este tema... +

279- Te tomas la molestia de escribir esto... +

280- Consideras que el Llavero del Eva-01 es algo BIBLICO

281- Opinas que Pen² es el personaje más inteligente de Evangelion

282- Creés que Gendo representa a Satanás...

283- Piensas que tu "Piensas que haz visto mucho Evangelion cuando..." les dará risa a todos...

284- No estás conciente de las críticas

285- Tienes el número Celular de Shinji...

286- ...Y el te tiene a ti

287- Platicas con Ritsuko por MSN

288- Maya tiene celos, y te hackea...

289- Sobrevives para leer esto y sentir coraje...

290- (Tenes sueño, pero seguís leyendo porque esto es muy importante)

291- (Entra Shinji y te dice que te duermas)

292- (Y le haces caso... )

293- En tu bata de laboratorio en vez de escribir tu nombre pusiste "Akagi Ritsuko" de un lado y del otro "Nerv".

294- Compras la playera pedorra de dos pesos que Shinji usa en el cap 9 y te fijas que sea de la misma marca que aparece en el anime

295- Deseas con toda el alma "jugar a ser Dios"

296- Cuando alguien menciona "angelitos" le explicas que son malos y algún día vendrán a matarnos.

297- Cada que tienes oportunidad le cuentas a alguien (familiar/amigo/conocido) la serie por décima vez "talvez esta vez si se interesa"

298- (Tu amiga termino hospitalizada en coma por que le lavaste el cerebro hablándole de Evangelion, y vos terminaste con toda la mano pegajosa)

299- buscas informacion de el arbol de la vida

300- sabes como se llaman los gatos de Ritsuko 8-)

301- (Cuando todavia sigues pensando en que esto es normal).

302- mandas a hacer un traje al estilo de Piloto de Eva te compras pupilentes rojos y un peinado a la Rei

303- (y todo eso lo haces aunque seas hombre... )

304- dices que en tu sótano tienes a Lilith

305- tienes un muñeco blanco en tu sótano, clavado en una cruz y con una pequeña lanza en el pecho.

306- con tantas deducciones, llegas a pensar q rei es una agente de la CIA q busca información en Japon.

307- Llegas a la conclusión siguiente: En verdad Rei Ayanami es la hija no reconocida de Marylin Manson, y no es agente de la CIA, sino de la sucesion de la KGB, porque en realidad ella es comunista acerrima, de hecho nadie lo sabe, pero en realidad debajo de su cama tiene las obras cumbres de Marx, Engel y Lenin. (piensalo, la instrumentalizacion es volver a todos uno, volverlos a todos iguales, eso es comunismo en su estado mas puro). Descubrio que Seele en realidad es una colusión entre la mafia siciliana, la casa blanca, vejetes jerarcas nazis sobrevientes del tercer reich y el opus dei. Lo cual le molesta mucho, porque ella adscribe a la teología de la liberacion. Detesta pilotear el Eva, detesta pasar horas en un estanque desnuda soportando las psicopaticas miradas de Fuyutsuki, que siente entre pena por su desdicha y ganas de tirarsela, y Gendo quien solo quiere tirarsela "es un depravado sin remedio", paradojicamente le gustaria que Shinji atinara con ella, pero como el es tan pavo y anda tras de asuka, hace que Rei se deprima y por eso hace como la que no tiene emociones. Pero en el fondo tiene ganas de hablarle de comunismo, "y de que el atine con ella". Ella adora el brit pop y alucina con "Enjoy the silence" de depeche mode. (En realidad mi cerebro anda rayado con ese tema y por esquizoticas razones me da con relacionarla con ella, o quizas sea el exceso de eva, o mis examenes finales que me hacen pensar huevadas). Nadie lo sabe, pero ella lee todos los diarios, ve las noticias y desea ser cuando mas grande integrante de un grupo heavy metalero o integrar el elenco estelar de una opera. Aunque no desecha la posibilidad de ser la tipica ama de casa y tener muchos niños. "que esperaban, ella es rara". (esto solo pudo salir de la loca cabeza de fantastic-man)

308- estuviste mas de 2 horas buscando la famosa imagen de la película Live-action +

309- y cuando la encontraste realmente creiste que Al Pacino iva a interpretar a Gendo

310- no quieres pensar porque tienes miedo de q te aparezca rei en tu mente.

311- tienes mas de 40 mp3s de música de Evangelion, y los escuchas todos los dias (safas porque la música es espectacular: Komm suesser tod o el Air de J.S. Bach o el Kanon d-Dur de J.S. Pachelbel o Jesu, bleinet meine freunde de J.S. Bach)

312- a "Mis Documentos" le pones de nombre GASPAR

313- por las noches te pones a pensar la posibilidad de que en tu país están ahorrando solo para darselo a una agencia llamada NERV que crea Evas y que tu seras un piloto

314- crees que la estatua de la libertad es un Eva fosilisado, (tambien podria estar camuflado intencionalmente. )

315- (La estatua de la libertad? ... y la torre Eiffel es la lanza de longilus... )

316- compras muchas laptops rojos y regalas a tu colegio para que las usen en las clases.

317- crees que todas las frases que dicen los personajes tienes un significado profundo y filosófico, incluyendo penpen

318- cronometras cuanto tiempo le toma a Shinji matar a Kaworu.

319- pones pause en la escena que Shinji escucha su walkman para saber la marca.

320- buscas en todo Japón por un walkman de la marca de Shinji.

321- no satisfecho, quedas noches sin dormir queriendo saber que cinta o casete escucha Shinji en su walkman

322- piensas que tienes un órgano S2 , porque los médicos te cortaron el cable umbilical y tienes energía propia

323- piensas que rei es tan callada porque lo dice todo por telepatía

324- le encuentras sentido metafísico al modo en que Shinji se coloca los auriculares

325- te volviste gay solo porque parece que Kaworu y Shinji tienen una relación homosexual

326- no consigues sincronizarte con tu bicicleta

327- tu maestra te dice: uuhhh... muchas gracias por esa increíble muestra de dominio del tema calculando las posibilidades de encontrar una pelirroja de ojos azules que sea 1/4 de japonesa, pero el ejercicio consistía en averiguar cuantos guisantes verdes habrá en la tercera generación

328- tus amigos te dicen¿Te saluda el yo existente en tu mente?... Pero que carajo de saludo es ese? estas fumao o que?

329- tu amigo (el único que te queda después de ese saludo psicodélico) le aclara a la gente que: No, no se ha vuelto autista, es que anoche vio toda la serie de Evangelion de un tiron...

330- Tu otro profesor te dice: si, si me parece genial que haya usted creado el LCloqueseaesoquedice, pero como el examen pedía destilar el alcohol de esa botella de vino esta usted suspendido

331- el director de la escuela te dice: oye, mira, me parece genial que pienses que los angeles en realidad son malos y quieren destruirnos y todo eso, pero soltárselo a la profe de religión me ha parecido un tanto fuerte

332- te quedas a vivir en tu departamento con el hijo de tu jefe y lo haces trabajar como mula (aunque esto te cueste el empleo) solo para parecerte a Misato, (de ultima te besuqueas al pibe para que haga lo que se te antoja.)

333- te escapas de tu casa y te quedas a dormir en el parque con tu mejor amigo jugando a las guerrillas solo para parecerte a Shinji

334- tienes paciencia para discutir quien debe ganar entre un encuentro Pato-Gundam-EVA con un pelmazo que adora Gundam y se cree un general de algún ejército

335- ... ¡y logras mantenerte firme en tu posición!

336- Vas de bar en bar buscando una cerveza Yebisu

337- seguis discutiendo con tu maestra de catecismo el por qué hay que destruir a los ángeles

338- No sabes como, pero quieres conseguir un pingüino de aguas templadas

339- Cuando te hacen enojar, gritas "Anta baka!" a todo pulmón

340- Escarbas y escarbas con tal de encontrar el Geofront

341- Temes viajar en barco o en avión, tal vez te pueda infectar un ángel

342- Te animas a ir al Servicio militar con la esperanza de encontrar a Kensuke

343- A tu tía que tiene varios gatos le apodas Ritsuko

344- Recorres todo el metro con tal de encontrar la Terminal Dogma

345- Crees que el virus "I love you" era un ángel tratando de ingresar al GeoFront

346- Pagas $500 por una revista que cuesta $150 que tiene una (nota en ingles, sobre Evangelion y que aparece copiada en miles de webs )

347- A tu secretaria le apodas Maya

348- Compras muchas sopas instantáneas

349- Buscas en los nightclubs a un gigoló que se parezca a Kají

350- ves demasiado Evangelion cuando tienes tu computadora totalmente personalizada de Evangelion

351- No solo tienes tu computadora totalmente personalizada de Evangelion, tienes wallpapers en cantidades tales que podrías poner uno diferente cada dia todos los dias por mas de un año. (Fantastic-man: ese soy yo y este punto es mio)

352- te sabes de memoria todas las canciones (aunque esten rayadas, aun asi cantas la parte rayada)

353- sueñas que el mundo se va a acabar y que matas a unos chupacabras gigantes ...(es solo un sueño acéptalo) y te caes de la cama por eso

354- tienes como tono de celular The Cruel Angel Tesis (alguien sabe de donde lo puedo bajar para el celu?)

355- te pintas el pelo morado para parecerte a Misato

356- tienes una colección de Evangelion (posters, recortes, impresiones, figuras de accion, etc...) en un lugar especial escondido para que no te digan loco...

357- tienes todos los capítulos de Evangelion(y cualquier cosa del anime) en tu PC y aunque los hallas visto 1000 veces te rehúsas a eliminarlos(aunque los tengas en un CD)

358- buscas todo el dia foros Evangelion para postear una y otra vez que te fascina Evangelion

359- te sabes un capitulo de memoria (eso significa cada sonido, palabra o expresión que haga un personaje) y se lo pasas diciendo a toda persona que te encuentres

360- te llEvas cantando todo el día las canciones de Evangelion.

361- tus padres cortan la suscripción del cable (o suspenden el canal) para que ya no veas Evangelion por que te esta causando daños psicológicos o.O

362- si le pones a tu mascota el nombre de uno de los personajes de Evangelion

363- si te la pasas posteando o creando "ves demasiado Evangelion cuando... +

364- le contagias las canciones de Evangelion a tus mejores amigos por que las cantas todo el dia

365- si te arias alcohólica(o) nada mas para parecerte a Misato o.O

366- tu maestra empieza a regañarte por que te la pasas leyendo mangas de Evangelion (espera al recreo caradura)

367- si tienes el manga y la lista de capítulos con resumen y lujo de detalles. +

368- tenes memorizadas las frase de cada personaje en al menos un episodio

369- cuando tienes un catalogo para buscar solo cosas de Eva y ya lo haz usado varias veces

370- tienes episodios aparte de Eva memorizado como cuando Kaworu hablo con los de SEELE

371- cuando sabes cuantas Reis salieron en The End of Evangelion

372- cuando te pasantes un mes completo sobre 2 horas diarias buscando imágenes de tu personaje favorito XX

373- cuando te das cuenta que los senos de Asuka se agrandan a veces en los episodios, aunque no sea por mucho

374- comienzas a enamorarte de sus personajes

375- Cuando empiezas a odiar a dios por que envió los ángeles

376- cuando esto influye en tu religión

377- cuando le dices Shinji a tu novio, (y el no se queja porque sabe que estas pirucha)

378- ves demasiado Evangelion si tratas de buscar la forma de clonarte para ser como rei ñn

379- empiezas a hablar de psicología como si fueras un personaje de Eva

380- empiezas a imaginar que tu maestra es Misato

381- pasas horas y horas en Internet en foros de Evangelion

382- haces tus tareas relacionadas con Evangelion ejemplo: te dejan de tarea de español traer 10 canciones y entre ellas estan cruel angel tesis y fly to the moon...

383- cuando ves la serie callas a todo el que te interrumpa para que no te pierdas ni un segundo de la serie aunque ya la ayas visto una y otra ves o.ó

384- empiesas a lanzar rumores de que manejas un robot o.Ó

385- te consigues a una amiga de pelo azul (no importa que sea drogadicta) y muy callada y otra pelirroja para parecerte a Shinji...

386- (y queres tenes un trio con ellas)

387- (estas pensando en invitar al canoso de la sonrisa...mi opinión si sos hombre: PUTOOOOOOO,...si sos mujer boluda, Kaworu es mas puto que Ricky Martin no te va a tocar un pelo.)

388- (Les haces ponerse sus plug suit porque sino no es excitante)

389- Empiezas a escuchar de tus amigos por todos lados, diciéndote que el mundo es como lo hace tu mente.

390- sueñas que hablas contigo mismo/a

391- te da miedo mirar al cielo porque puede aparecer un angel

392- piensas que por estos dias Shinji y Asuka estan comenzando su vida en alguna parte del mundo...

393- siempre que te sientas pones las manos juntas delante de la cara... y con unos guantes blancos... y si estas parado/a, pones las manos atras como Fuyutsuki

394- Cuando hay camino abierto, trato de correr como un Eva, gritando, hasta que me topo con una pared, que la hace de AT Field DD

395- Hago Fan Arts... el Eva-01 se convirtió en mi nuevo dios...

396- A veces, creo hablar con Rei...y ella me contesta DDD

397- soles ponerte "Asuka Langley" en los chat, foros y esas cosas.

398- y te encontraste en el bosque a media noche con alguien solo porque su Nike era "Shinji Ikari"... boludaaaaaaa

399- Creés que en Japón están construyendo los Eva's en secreto

400- y no te olvidas de que hacen lo mismo en Alemania (idea de Fantastic-man)

401- Y con eso explicas la recesion que esta viviendo ahora dicho país.

402- crees que EL Pentágono es Seele

403- crees que NERV existe y tienes pruebas...

404- Buscas la forma de sacarte costillas y ponerte anoréxico, para tener anatomía de Eva

AHH! Lo admito!

Veo mucho Evangelion!

Algunas de esas cosas concuerdan conmigo!

se acabo, ahora si

…

Otra clasificacion (jaja todavía no acabo):(Esto lo hice yo, no me copie de nadie)

Breve Advertencia General: Este Fanfic contiene spoilers, sexo, mal lenguaje, mis hormonas (las cuales son las peores hormonas que conozco), gente desnuda, y varias advertencias. Ya has sido advertido, repetidamente¡y yo realmente desearía que les entrara en la cabeza que este es un fanfic muy atrevido¿Cuantas veces tengo que advertirles? (Pda: que carajo hace una advertencia EN MEDIO de un fanfic?)

**Viste muy poco Eva cuando**:

405- Pensas que es un anime como cualquier otro

406- No notas diferencia entre un Eva y un zord

407- Pensas que Shinji es muy valiente

408- Rei te perece un personaje secundario

409- Decis que el segundo impacto lo causo un meteorito

410- No notas nada especial en la relación de Maya y Ritsuko

411- El mejor mecha de la serie te parece que es el Jet Alone

412- pensas que una serie de 26 escasos capitulos y sus películas(en mil versiones) no pueden ser tan revolucionarias y que seguro es pura publicidad

413- Pensas que el cuarto elegido va a ser muy útil para combatir a los ángeles (si, como no, pueden usar lo que quedo para dar lastima y enternecer a los angeles!)

414- Fuiste al vivero a comprar un árbol de sephirot (potus 13$, roble enano 50$, la cara del viverista cuando le pediste un arbol de sephirot no tiene precio)

415- Te parece que Hikari no soporta a Touji

416- te preguntas que hace Gendo hablando con unas piezas de domino gigantes…

417- No sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 1

418- queres ser como Shinji

419- Pensas que Shigeru es un personaje importante ...

420- crees que los Evangelions son unos robot que se saben la biblia de memoria y defienden la moralidad cristiana (saludos a David Ramires)

421- pensas que Kají es un hombre fiel

422- pensas que Nerv significa que se ponen Nerviosos por el ataque de los angeles

423- crees que en japon la manera de hacer amigos es pegar un puñetazo y que luego te peguen, los japonese y sus artes marciales, son gente rara.

424- crees que Asuka odia Shinji

425- Rei te parece una chica normal

426- estas esperando ver los episodios 25 y 26 de la serie para ver como termina la historia después de eliminados todos los angeles

427- opinas que el episodio 25 fue decepcionarte, pero esperas que gainax se resarza mostrándote mucha acción sobre los Evas en el episodio 26 de la serie

428- te preguntas si penpen es un angel (conociendo las formas de nada que tienen los angeles suena razonable)

429- crees que Ritsuko es rubia natural, aja y yo soy un gran autor de fanfic, deja de decir boludeces

430- crees que misato es de la iglesia ortodoxa, conociendo a misato seria mas facil que solo usara esa cruz para que se le luscan las tetas

**Tuviste acceso a los archivos secretos de Gainax sobre Eva cuando (es mio tambien):**

431- Sabes de quien es el alma dentro del Eva 00

432- Conoces la infancia de Gendo

433- Sabes que va a contar la peli live action

434- Realmente entendes EoE

435- Sabes los nombres de los miembros de Seele

**No viste las peli de Eva cuando (mio)**

436- Crees que Shinji es el único músico del grupo

437- Asuka te parece una piloto de baja categoría

438- pensas que el Eva 1 es el Evangelion mas poderoso

439- estas seguro de que la historia no se puede complicar mas

440- estas feliz porque se acabaron los angeles (jajaja, esto recién empieza)

441- crees que Shinji no piensa en cosas como los pechos

442- te preguntas donde guardo Gendo a Adan

443- no sabias que Misato es una hija no reconocida de Rambo

444- pensas que el Eva 2 no tiene alma adentro

445- estas feliz porque se evito el Tercer Impacto

446- Crees que los pelos de debajo de Rei son celestes

447- Crees que Shinji no puede matar a ningún humano

448- crees que no puede haber nada mas complicado que el final televisivo. (fantastic-man)

449- crees que viendo las peliculas todo queda claro. "En realidad las sacaron para robarnos mas plata, porque solo te enredan mas" (fantstic-man).

**Leíste Muchos fic de Eva Cuando (Esto Es mio y es nuevo loco):**

450- en tu compu tenes mas fanfic que la pagina de Seferino... y no se los vas a mandar porque (con vos de fan frenético) "son míos, solo míos"... +

451- Leiste completo El Proyecto Eva +

452- quedaste ciego después de 23 horas frente al monitor y te parece que valio la pena

453- Crees que El Proyecto Eva es mejor que Evangelion

454- Y le dejaste un reviews (yo y otras 4 personas mas dejamos reviews, pobre autor, no se ortiben gente) +

455- cres que el cap 13 de El Proyecto Eva merece haber estado en la serie original +

456- Creas abreviaciones para los fic que lees, y los mismos autores terminan usandolas (EPE, de una loco) +

457- creas o conseguis imágenes para usar de logo de fic de otros autores +

458- tus reviews, comentarios y recomendaciones para los fic son mas interesantes que los mismos fic (alguien leyo mi reviews a Dos caras tiene la luna, una masa,) (Fernando no te enojes, tu fic esta bueno) +

459- Imaginaste el concepto de un crossover entre Evangelion y Digimon.

460- Y lo escribiste

461- crees que Herz como continuación le rompe el culo a End of Eva

462- das comentarios mierda a los autores como "lei tu fic" y nada mas o "hay te dejo un reviews" o "hola, chau suerte"

463- Imaginaste un crossover entre Evangelion y Sakura Card Cartor (titulo: Depravación. principalmente por Sakura)

464- y lo publicaste

465- leiste un crossover entre Eva y dragon ball +

466- y te gusto (yo leí uno llamado el cuarto impacto… y me gusto, si enserio, no se rían, esto es serio, estaba bueno) +

467- te diste cuenta que el final de herz y de Eva r prima son muy parecidos (creo que herz es mas antiguo) +

468- Lees completo un fic donde el personaje principal se llama Shinji, pero actúa como James Bond, no hay Evas ni Ángeles, todos son felices, la mayoría de los personajes principales no son mujeres y pensas que es un buen fic de Eva (como odio estos fic, los autores le ponen el nombre Shinji para que alguien lea su historia que no tiene nada que ver con NGE, ellos le llaman UA, yo le digo ROBO) (ej "En las garras del destino", alguien lo leyo, yo si, hasta la mitad, parece King Of Fighter con niños de 15 años, una mierda… pobre del autor)

469- Tenes el nuevo mail de Txitxas

470- Se te ocurrio un xover entre Eva y Sailor Moon (te ayudo con el titulo: 10 mujeres para Shinji¿el boludo la pondrá?)

471- Piensas que Shinji tiene un roble

472- pensas que tiene una ramita

473- Aprendes ingles solo para leer Eva R en el idioma original

474- Hiciste tu propia traducción de Eva R al español, pensas que es mejor que la de Seferino pero nunca pensas publicarla

475- Pides permiso a Gainax para animar Evangelion R (del foro de direccion larga)

476- Los creadores del Fic aceptan y te venden los derechos... (del foro de direccion larga)

477- TU SOLO animas Evangelion R...y triunfas... (del foro de direccion larga)

478- Pides permiso a Gainax para animar El Proyecto Eva

479- El creador del Fic acepta y te vende los derechos...

480- TU SOLO animas El Proyecto Eva...y triunfas...

481- Pero Go Nagai te hace juicio y te deja en bolas

482- Pides permiso a Gainax para animar Mi Otro Yo

483- gainax te da los derechos porque solo les interesa ganar plata

484- haces un trato con Playboy y triunfas

485- el trato es tener sexo con los miembros del elenco, (el dinero que se lo queden ellos,) eso es triunfar carajo.

486- Pensas que la historia puede continuar después del tercer impacto (Evangelion sin Rei no es Evangelion, y una nueva humanidad es imposible si Asuka mata a Shinji o viceversa, lo que seguro sucederá después del 3er impacto)

487- tenes pensado traducir los dos libros que faltan en español de Garden of Eva

488- lo hiciste

489- Tenes una pagina de fic

490- O una pagina de Eva

491- Sos el webmaster de ngefics (palabra mayor en webs de fic de Evangelion)

492- Pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo fic como para escribir uno tu mismo +

493- crees que Shinji podría ser feliz con Asuka

494- estas seguro que Fantastic-man no es un personaje de comic americano

495- Viajaste a Mexico para converncer a Samantha Kuonji de que siga escribiendolo fic de Eva

496- Pensas hacer un fic en donde aparezcan todos los nuevos pilotos creados por los autores: Kai katsuragi - Lyn Anoui – Emmanuel Maza - Miguel no se cuanto – Touji Suzuhara – Kensuke – Aoi Tamashi – Mana Kirishina – Ranma – Rei V - Adam Pearsson – Season y Kimberly – y un largo (e inútil en gran parte) ect

497- leiste un crosover Evangelion-ranma +

498- traducís 3 (tres) fic de Eva por semana

499- tenes una Web de fic traducidos (w.transfanfic.hotk.sk), con varios de Eva, pero te niegas a que estos se publiquen en una pagina de fics de Eva (w.ngefics.tk) (sos un idiota, hay cosas en la web que son simplemente para compartir, y los textos traducidos es una de esas, si lo queres leer solo vos para que carajo lo subiste a la red de redes)

500- Crees que seria razonable que Gainax relance la serie Evangelion en el 2015 con una duracion de 237 capítulos, porque sabes que si tuviera 304 cap como dragon ball seria demasiado +

501- Te parece que un ataque de El Frente de Liberación Mundial quedaría muy bien en un fic de Eva

502- Crees posible que Shinji tenga sexo con Asuka, Rei y Misato al mismo tiempo

503- Sabes que "rei" en latín significa "cosa" +

504- Escribiste un fic de Eva alrededor de la canción "pintare tu carita" de Elvis Crespo (¿te acordas? Como pasa el tiempo ¿seguirá vivo?)

505- hiciste un fic donde mostrabas a la calculadora de bolsillo que usa Ritsuko tiene implantada la personalidad del padre de Ritsuko (si Maggie puede tener la de la madre dividida en tres, suena posible), y su nombre es Papa Noel

506- te suena razonable que a los personajes de Evangelion se le sumen caracteristicas tipo Mortal kombat…

507- pensaste leer de una todos los cap de "Hijos de un dios ancestral"

508- lo hiciste, quedaste ciego otra vez (con lo que costo la operacion, sos un pelotudo), y no entendiste un carajo (bueno… es un lio)

509- Dejaste un reviese a este fic (a todos ustedes, (wooo son tantos) Severino Rengel, Fantastic-man, Charizard, Dark Tsubasa, ManDark, Jiraiya, MiNerva Diethel, ChibiChise y Carlos20dgm gracias, enserio)

510- leiste la versión revisada de este fic, aunque es casi igual a la anterior

511- dejaste un autorevies, osea un fic creado por Fero tiene un review de un tal Fero +

512- hiciste un crossover Evangelion/Alicia en el país de las maravillas (no te puedo creer que te gustara esta idea, pero si insistes su nombre es "el Nerv de las maravillas", no coment)

513- planeas un crosover Evangelion-X Files (me pregunto como es posible que nadie haya escrito esta historia en español todavía) (posible titulo Nobody know the true) +

514- envías mails a los autores, porque no te da la paciencia para ir a buscar el fic a tal pagina y deseas que directamente te lo envían a tu diré de email (el problema es que a veces esta llena de otros fic de Eva) (bueno, ahora no porque tengo gmail) (y antes que te envíen el cap terminado les pedís que te den los bocetos de la historia completa) (quieren saber como va a terminar El proyecto Eva o Mi Otro Yo? … no se los dijo, lerolerocantelero)

515- Te parecen que estas cosas podrían ser ángeles: un panal de abejas, el aire, un cachorrito de perro de la calle, un elemento falico gigante y cabezón, un hombre mitad humana mitad cabra con cuernos y cola puntiaguda y lengua de serpiente, un Godzilla de moco, la fusión de rei II y III, tres círculos luminosos verdes, rojo y amarillo, la vieja profesora de matemática, un hombre alado de rubios cabellos, una rata con hepatitis, un melon con tenazas, una semilla en forma de 9, una cucaracha gigante, un preservativo usado, un teletubbie, una bola flotante blanca y negra, la sombra de una bola flotante blanca y negra, una semilla en forma de 6, barney, un pedazo de porquería que cae hacia la tierra en caida libre, una cruz gigante, John Lennon y un largo ect de cosas sin sentido

516- Razonas que se puede revertir el tercer impacto mediante el contacto entre Cain y Judas

517- escribis a mayor ritmo que Mi Otro Yo (que te pagan, que tenes en el culo, calmate fiera, relajate)

518- le pedis a Shadowloquesea que publique sus fanfic en español (complot, vamos a llenarle la casilla de mail, si lees esto no me dejes un revies, hacele unpedido a shadow, enviale cadenas, archivos adjuntos, enviale cumbia villera hasta que enloquesca) +

519- Te parece razonable que Kiel Lorenz sea en realidad el sujeto que describe Esdras 7: 13-20

520- notaste que "Fallen Angel" y "El teniente y la princesa" cuentan la misma historia, con los mismos personajes, pero con final distinto (no se quien copio a quien, capas que hasta fue legal, su idionma original es ingles) +

521- pasaste los ultimos 3 meses lelyendo Mi Otro Yo y esperas pasar 3 meses mas teminandolo de leer (idea de Carlos20dgm)

522- esperas que sea sabado para leer otro capitulo de Mi Otro Yo (idea de Carlos20dgm tenkiu carlos)

523- esperas pasarte 5 años mas leyendo lo que falta de EPE + (va a ser una larga espera)

524- le mandas un mail a Athos a (la autora de "a traves del espejo") para que publique uno se sus propios y varios fic de Eva en español (que es su lengua materna) en ves de dejarlo solo en ingles ( ya se todos envien un mail pidiendole esto y supongo que dejara de ser tan mala onda)+

525- La página de Seferino depende de tu ayuda para lograr actualizaciones razonables

526- En tus fanfic le haces propaganda a otros fanfic +

527- Siempre que te deprimís cuando entras a los foros de Eva, te consolas leyendo esto...

528- Realmente creíste que este autor iba a publicar los fic de dudosa calida que prometió (jajajaja soy maaalo)

529- llevas 5 años escribiendo un fic y recién vas por la mitad... (saludos a Gus el autor de El Proyecto Eva)

530- Tenes miedo de que alguien se quede con los derechos de autor de tu fic (tarado, tu no tienes derechos, es todo propiedad de Gainax y esos se van a llenar de plata con las ideas que les estas regalando)

531- dejas un revies a VDEC (esto mismo) y encima le pones tu propio punto (tenkiu ManDark)

532- Como los de Gainax no lo hicieron (no les daba la cara), tu mismo redactaste el manga crossover entre Evangelion, Gumbuster, FLCL y Karekano

533- A vos tampoco te daba la cara para redactar esa historia, pero la leíste… y te gusto (pendejo, te lo declaro oficialmente: tu cerebro esta quemado)

534- cuando llegas y tu pareja esta esperandote desnuda en la cama vos decis Itadakimasu (jaja, no les digo que es)

535- hiciste un Leiste Demasiado (inserte nombre de fanfic) Cuando y el autor del fic no te deja publicarlo porque sabe que cuando lo lean nadie leera su fic (saludos gus, no lo voy a publicar, is a promise) +

536- viste Eva, y aunque te gusta mucho quisiste algo un poco diferente, viste el universo alternativo del cap 26, y aunque te gusto mucho quisiste algo diferente, leiste Gilfriend of Stell 2, y aunque te gusto quisiste algo alternativo, y terminaste creando el universo alternativo del alternativo del alternativo, al que llamaste "La chica de la habitación de al lado y su amiga juguetona" (boludo porque no escribiste el limón de una y de dejabas de romper las bolas)

537- te parece que la imagen de allado da para hacer un fic muy bueno (carajo me olvide de poner el truenito) (vean la edicion ilustrada de ngefics, para entender este chiste)

538- te parece razonable la teoría de que Rei fue contrabandeada lejos del Segundo Impacto dentro del vientre de Misato (leiste muchos fanfic pero no leíste el RCB) (hei esperen, nueva sección, no leíste el red cross Book cuando) (no eso seria un robo… otro mas no le hace mal a nadie)

539- envias mail a los autores pidiéndole continuaciones de sus historias, y pasándoles ideas, y si eso no sirve…los amenazas… y si eso no sirve le ofreces sexo… y si eso no sirve los autores son idiotas +

540- le dejaste un reviese a Mi Otro Yo (esperen¿alguien no le dejo un reviese a esa historia? Saludos a Jiraiya-sama) +

541- notaste que las advertencias de este fic son una reformulación de las de Jardin de Eva/Garden of Eva (igual el autor no habla spanhis, así que… que se joda)

542- visitas todos los días (para que si la pagina actualiza un fic boludo por semana y 1 bueno por mes) (si, ya se que ese comentario es muy mierda) (yo leo todos los fic… y con que sea de Eva es suficiente para mi en la mayoría de las veces) (este punto lo puse yo primero, no importa lo que diga fantastic) +

543- visitas ngefics.tk todos los dias (para que si actualiza una ves por semana)

544- una actualizacion de ngefics consistio simplemente en un pedido tuyo de que los lectores colaboraran con en tu fic (1 de diciembre de 2005) (esa pagina esta bajando su nivel) +

545- tenes en tu rígido mas de 5 bocetos de fic de Eva, pero pasas demasido tiempo releyendo lo que ya hicieron otros escritores como para desarrollar los tuyos (según Fantastic-man tengo historias raras, pero podrían ser publicadas, si algún día las escribo, claro) (esperen contemos: Shigeru Director Cut 1, Demasiada Bebida 2, Cartas de Kají 3, La familia Hyuga 4, Nagisa Kaworu el cuarto elegido 5, La vida continua 6) ( si alguno se anima a escribir estas historias por mi, no problem) +

546- se te ocurrio leer todos los cap de Mi otro yo de una, en una maratón.

547- lo hiciste, quedaste ciego después de 13 horas frente al monitor, con erección nivel cinco por la fiesta del siglo y moriste de un infarto por reirte como loco (¿Cómo hacen con el ataud si estas duro… en todos los sentidos?)

548- Rezas a Dios para k Gainax haga una version animada o comic del Fic d Jiraiya-Sama (idea de 0Fox0)

549- Piensas k lo unico bueno d los sabados, es un nuevo capitulo de su Fic (0Fox0)

550- Te as leido Mil veces "Mi otro yo" y todavia te sigues partiendo la caja con los mismos chistes (0Fox0)

551- Ya te sabes de memoria todo lo k a pasado en el Fic de Jiraiya Sama (adivinen… 0Fox0)

552- crees posible una autentica relación amorosa entre Shinji y Ritsuko

553- se te ocurrio un fanfic donde Shinji y Ritsuko hacían pareja, y lo ibas a publicar bajo el nombre de "Ritsuko love", y entonces aparece "la mujer de mis sueños", igual estas feliz porque descubriste que podes trasferir tus pensamientos a otra persona. (esto me paso posta, estaba en nivel boceto y de pronto el mierda de Jiraiya aparece en ngefics con un fic cuyo titulo no decia mucho La mujer de mi vida, será Rei o Asuka? Capas que hasta es Misato y empiezo a leer y empiezo a putear, y putear, y lo peor… es que me gusto) (saludos jiraiya, déjame un revies, no seas mierda) +

554- Convences a Jiraiya de continuar La mujer de mis sueños mediante enviarle kilos de información útil e ideas interesantes, y el te elige como prelector +

555- Sos el responsable de que Jiraiya y Fantastic-man tengan un mail en gmail (si vos fueras buena onda y colaboraras también te daría una invitación) +

556- sos fundador del Jiraiyanimso.

557- Le has puesto un altar en tu casa y le rezas todos los dias (0fox0) (en el nombre de Jiraiya-Sama, Shinji Normal y Shinji Hentay, amen)

558- sabes que, si Shinji viste de negro y pelea a lo rambo es un fic de Jira +

559- sos miembro de la comunidad "Amigos de Ngefics"+

560- sos el autor de las "Leyes", "Metas Deseadas y Metas Logradas" de "Amigos de NGEFics" (una seccion que finalmente nunca existio…mierda) +

561- Has leido demasiados fics de Eva cuando ves que en casi todos ellos Shinji cobra mas valor y hombría que en el anime y cuando ves la serie te baja un coraje y le pides que actue como lo hace en tal o cual fic. (fantastic-man)

562- Leiste el fic "evangelion Recargadoed", el fic de os teletubis y te parecio una obra de arte (mierda. Por su seguridad no se acerque e este fic)

563- Leiste la segunda parte "Rebort and rebirt o algo asi" (carajo, no aprenden nunca)

564- pasaste navidad y año nuevo de 2005, encerrado pensando mas puntos para VDEC 2006

LLEGUE A LOS 500 PUNTOS TOTALES, WAAAAAAAAA, SOY RE GROSO LOCO, Y casi LO HICE TODO SOLO, O CARAJO NECECITO SEXO, a, no, no, necesito un revies, un puto comentario, un mail para saber que no soy el Único. I not the onli one

**No Leiste el Red Cross Book cuando (Esto ss mio y el nuevo loco):**

565- Pensas que es un libro distribuido por la iglesia catolica

566- pensas que el libro explica tooooodo sobre la serie (ja boludo, Eva es inexplicable y Anno si sigue llenando de plata gracias a eso, ni loco se va a poner a explicar en serio)

567- estas esperando leerlo para conocer la vida de Shigeru Aoba

568- pensas que Gainax no tiene el ego inflado por crear Eva (cuando leas el "comentario" te va a dar asco, dice algo asi como Eva es lo más, tiene robot gigantes y acción y megainformacion, drama psicológico, y se coge a Gundans Wins y a goku, y es el Neon Genesis del Anime y todo el mundo la ama")

**Leíste Demasiado el Red Cross Book Cuando (Esto Es mío y es nuevo que groso loco):**

569- tu cerebro esta licuado y se te cae por la oreja (esto te sucede ya la primera ves que lo lees) (se han reportado casos de gente que al ojearlo han sufrido orgasmos) (¿sufrido?)

570- te sabes el completo el stand de producción de la película con sus 10 directores, (4 para el cap 25, 4 para el 26 y 3 para la reedición del 26) (no no no, espera, tanta gente detrás de cámara y Hideaki Anno es el único que se llEva las rosas, el tipo es un grande)

571- sabes lo que es el JSDF (yo pensé que eran Jodidos Sujetos Dañinos y Feroces) (bueno estuve cerca)

572- Sabes que la lanza de Longinus no se llama asi en honor a un hombre de gran miembro que fue capas de penetrar a toda mujer que se le cruzaba en su camino (me hace acordar a Shinji hentay) +

573- Te conseguiste un RCB (vendiste tu otro riñon para pagarlo) y te lo sabes de memoria, pero no te sabes la cancion nacional de tu país. (fantastic-man)

574- No solo te lo conseguiste y te lo aprendiste de memoria. Crees que es tan sagrado como la biblia "o quizas mas", o solo puede compararse a un dogma de fe. (fantastic)

**VDEC mas Colaboraciones, (no son mías) **

575- de ManDark (el unico que colaboro entes de poner en el Summary de COLABOREN CARAJO y de pedirlo en la actualizacion de ngefics): Has visto mucho Eva cuando a pesar de ser un maldito machín completamente homofóbico que odia y detesta a todos los gays del planeta y crees que deben ser exterminados... tienes en tu computadora todas las imagenes Yaoi o Shonen-ai de Kaworu con Shinji que existen. (y las ves mientras lees el fic "Últimos Recuerdos" Homero: nooooo, el mundo se volvió gay!)

Que buena onda la de los lectores con sus colaboraciones… hijos de puta que les cuesta inventarse una, ni que sea traduzcan una que este en ingles y digan que es suya (pda: ese ultimo recurso no a sido utilizado por este autor… todavía… es que no sepo ingles)

Estas son colaboraciones después de poner en el summary VOY AHACER UNA EXPANSIÓN-ACTUALIZACION COLABOREN CON IDEAS O IMÁGENES

Estas a continuación fueron creadas por Fantastic-man, y algunas mas de el aparecieron antes (siempre respetando los derechos de autor):

576- Buscas informacion sobre si este año 2005 ocurrieron incidentes raros e inexplicables en reconditos lugares de Japon y Alemania.

577- Piensas que cualquier cosa rara que pasa en el mundo es obra y gracia de una conspiracion que hacen NERV y SEELE para ocultar la verdad del futuro de la humanidad y de su destino de instrumentalidad.

578- Te conviertes en pirata informatico para probar la existencia de Nerv y Seele, y de paso ver si puedes hackear a Magi.

579- Y buscas en las bases de datos informaciones sobre las existencias de "Rei Ayanami", "Asuka Langley Soryu", "Shinji Ikari" y de toda la demas troupe que protagoniza la historia.

580- Cuando sabes que los tipos de Gainax no conformes con forrar sus bolsillos en plata con dos mangas de Eva planean un hacer un tercer manga "Esto no es broma". (y Fero le agrega que su nombre es Shinji Ikari Ikusei Kaikeku)

581- Y ya lo estas buscando por la internet a falta de poder encargarlo directamnete desde el Japon.

582- Y si lo logras, te tomas un curso de japones para leerlo, el cual te pude servir para otras cosas, como ver la serie en idioma original.

583- (Fantastic-man: Cortesía de tanta lectura de "mi otro yo"). Te das cuenta que Shinji pilotea un modelo hecho en base a Lilith, por lo que pilotea un modelo femenino "si podemos llamarlo así".

584- Y que Rei y Asuka pilotean los Evas 00 y 02 respectivamente, que estan hecho en base a Adan, que sería un "Modelo masculino".

585- Al principio te reiste de tamaña coincidencia...

586- Pero luego le empezaste a dar demasiadas vueltas al asunto y ahora tienes unos desvarios bizarros que no te dejan ni dormir.

587- Has visto demasiado Eva cuando en épocas navideñas estas escribiendo "el especial navideño de Evangelion".

588- "No lo escribistes, pero se te paso por la cabeza hacerlo".

589- Te resignas ante ello y te conformas con poner un wallpaper navideño de Eva en tu PC.

Palabras de despedida de Fantastic-man: Bueno, mi cerebro se agoto con tamaña muestra de genialidad. Espero haber ayudado a esa gran cruzada épica llamada "Viste demasiado Evangelion cuando...". El trabajo de los fans para demostrar que tan cagados de la cabeza estamos. Sera hasta la próxima!

Fero: alfil alguien con buena onda que se pone a pensar 2 fakin minutos y colabora, tenkiu Fantastic-man.

Y Jiraiya-sama colaboro con esto:

590- Te ganaste la lotería y en vez de pagar tus deudas, comprarte una casa y vivir tranquilo por el resto de tu vida, te gastas todo el dinero montando una expedición a la antártica para buscar a Adán.

591- Viajas a Alemania y en vez de ir a ver un partido del mundial, te la pasas buscando la Segunda Sede de NERV.

592- Obligas a tu novia a cortarse el cabello, teñirlo de celeste y usas lentes de contacto rojos. (Suponiendo que tengas novia)

593- Viajas a Japón exclusivamente para comprarte una muñeca de Rei Ayanami tamaño natural, ya que por Internet no la venden. (Desgraciados, con lo que me costó el pasaje)

594- Te mandaste a hacer una campera Roja de NERV como la de Misato. (No me salió tan cara, mi tía es modista y me hizo un descuento... y no es chiste)

595 Vas caminando por la calle y por una de estas cosas del destino, una pelirroja en un vestido amarillo viene caminando en tu dirección y cuando está casi frente a tí, una ráfaga de viento le levanta el vestido y por acto reflejo tú te bajas los pantalones.

596- Tienes la foto de "Britney Spears" en un Pluit-Suit rojo.

597- Tienes todas las fotos de "Aika Miura" como Rei Ayanami (¿Podrías mandármelas?. Me faltan algunas)

598- Te tomas el tiempo de hacer una lista de VISTE DEMASIADO Eva, y mandársela a Fero.

Por suerte Fanftastic-man no es el unico, tenkiu Jiraiya, te mandaria un beso y un abrazo pero suena rekaworu, asi que saludos, suerte

0Fox0: Aver, ay voy con unas cuantas...Espero k sirvan xD599- Te gusta tanto Rei Ayanami k te has echo un tatuaje de ella (0Fox0: Veridico, y la verdad no me salio caro)

600- Te imaginas como seria un Hijo entre Shinji y Rei y te pones a buscarle nombres

601- Te imaginas como seria un hijo entre Shinji y Asuka y tambien le buscar nombres.

602- Te imaginas como seria la boda entre Maya y Ritsuko y te entretienes haciendo los preparativos y la lista de bodas (0Fox0: Veridico, lo izo una amiga mia)

603- Tienes todos los Volumenes del manual de Seduccion de Kaji y te los estudias a conciencia

604- Kaji es tu "IDOLO" en cuanto a temas sexuales

605- Te imaginas como seria un hijo entre Shinji y Ritsuko y como lo llamarias, despues de leerte el Fix d Jiraiya

606- Lo mismo de antes pero con Misato y Maya xD

607- Piensas...¿Como seria si Shinji le pegara un tiro a su padre?

608- Te inventas historias en las k Shinji es mejor k Bruce Willis en Die Hard

609- Tienes las narices d empezar a escribirla

610- Tienes unas lentillas rojas y las usas para salir por ay de juerga o de ligoteo (kedan de fabula oye)

0Fox0: Enfin...de momento no se me okurre nada mas...si se me okurre ya lo pondre xD.Xcierto no ntendi lo k pusiste d los españoles jajajaja me lo xplicas? xD

Un saludo

Fero: Saludos a vos 0Fox0, pues el chiste de los españoles, pues joder que era censillo, no puedo creer que no lo hayas pillado. jajajaja

o mierda no se me ocurre nada mas, maldita televisión te come la imaginación, pero si se te ocurre algo envíamelo por mail a o ponelo en los reviews, también envíame tus comentarios, quejas o consejos y tu declaración de otakufrikiultrafanaticoenfermizo de Evangelion que les dará acceso a Material Secreto Nivel 6: **los true true director´s cut y la lista de hechos que nadie nota**(porque tiene muchas cosas en que pensar) donde te enteraras de que:

Shigeru es uno de los 4 personajes mas importantes de la historia

La humedad en la pieza de Rei pinto una cruz en la pared

Misato tiene una bombacha roja con encaje negro en forma de corazones

El tema que escucha Shinji en su stad en el episodio 4 es Anta Baka de Red Bomber un grupo japonés (con ese titulo de Argentina seguro no era)

El violonchelo de Shinji tiene tallado suavemente en la zona baja a la izquierda "For Gendo to Shinji"

En el episodio 12 las medias de Ritsuko aparecen rasgadas

Cap. 20: La escena donde Shinji dentro del Eva libera su dilema de Edipo (esta fue censurada por el gobierno japonés)

La muerte de Touji, la cual fue ocultada a civiles

Las declaraciones de Kají en la cama con Misato (, si Eva es inentendible, imaginate si interrumpís los diálogos con orgasmos múltiples)

Cáp. 21: la infancia traumática de Fuyutsuki allá por los años 30

Misato nunca termino la universidad

Kají era un triple agente del rrrrecontraespionaje (¿y Misato es la agente 69? No, conociéndola es el Kamasutra entero)

Cáp. 22: el angel 15 no solo violo la mente de Asuka

Asuka también esta atraída por Shigeru

Misato ya se plantea tener sexo con Makoto

Cáp. 23: al comienzo del Cáp. Maya y Risuko se declaran su amor

la verdadera, verdadera explosión del Eva 00

La escena donde Nerv por orden de Gendo manda encerrar a Ritsuko pero esta es defendida por Misato a los disparos

Gendo intentando seducir a Maya

Cáp. 24: la escena completa de Shinji y Kaworu en el baño

la completa conversación de Kaworu en la mano del Eva 1(,que fue remplazada por la imagen estática del Eva 1 por casi 2 minutos).

Rei III desnuda ante un Gendo Ikari desnudo

también incluye la inédita película Evangelion Reprise

y te doy los putos códigos para activar las escenas en los DVD

Además te entregamos el panfleto secreto escrito por Hideaki Anno, solo para amigos y alguna gente de Gainax, con la explicación posta posta de toda la serie

y participas en el sorteo de la Lazer Plus 02 Evangelion la mejor revi de Eva, escrito por Editorial Ivrea en el 2001 (listo con esta propaganda evite que la gente de Ivrea me haga cualquier demanda) (aunque con el paso de los años esta media desactualizada) (listo con ese comentario sus abogados me van a dejar en bolas) (ouch)

Recuerda que **NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS TANTAS LOCURAS PARA QUE LOS DEMAS SEPAN QUE SOS FANA DE EvaNGELION (con un pin alcanza), ademas, como dice fantastic-man "despues de todo, no importa que tan rayado de la cabeza creas estar con Eva, siempre habra alguien que estara peor que tu".**

Bueno, ya es todo :p, espero les haya gustado  
Sayonara!

esta sección también se va a ir actualizando, con tu colaboración (si es que alguna vez colaboras hijo de puta), gracias.

¡ESTO ES NO TENER NADA QUE HACER!

Este COSA (no hay otra forma de llamarlo) se lo dedico a toda aquella persona que leyo esta COSA...

Si quieren mandarme preguntas, opiniones, sugerencias, alguna novedad, peticiones, criticas, halagos, elogios, cheques al portador, fanatismos, perversiones e insinuaciones, pues puedes hacerlo a o Y si quieres enviarme medialunas pues a mi casita, y dinero a mi cuenta en Suiza... pero si me amenazan los mando preso y díganle a la rubia Laura que no voy a tener sexo con ella solo porque ponga "te amo " en el Messenger

Les recomiendo la web www.ngefics.tk , el fanfic "El Proyecto Eva" y la revista Lazer, además ahora trae figus gratis que son un cago de risa, el helado de Crema rusa con nuez picada, el sexo con una mujer, los libros de Tolkien y Herman Hesse, mirar las estrellas mientras te tomas una cerveza en el patio de tu casa escuchando música y dejen el cigarrillo.

¡Envíenme un puto mail Porfis! Así por lo menos se si alguien leyó esto y continuo con mis locas ideas. Dejen Rewievs. (les daré las gracias a algunos dándoles una invitación a gmail)

**A mis lectores ¡Gracias! Gracias a mi padre que me compro una compu nueva. Gracias Seferino que fue el primero en publico esto en su pagina y puso un hipervínculo que me hizo conocer y me ayudo publicitando la idea de colaborar. Gracias a Fantastic-Man que me impulso finalmente a publicar un fic, y me enseño como carajo publicar en y me sigue ayudando cuando se lo pido. Gracias a Gus por soportarme. Gracias a todos los que dejen reviews o envien mails. Gracias a Anno por estar lo suficientemente desquiciado para imaginar Eva. Muchas gracias a todo aquel que colaboro mandando ideas a la edicion 2006, y a todo el que colabore con la edicion 2007. Pute&/ al pendejo que tomo el nombre Fero antes que yo. Adiós a las drogas. Y a todos los niños ¡Felicitaciones!**

**Dios Salve el Arte**

El mail de Fero (o sea yo, el autor) es ferosdc el simbolito que ya conocen, es de gmail y termina con punto com (fanfiction se cree que va a lograr suprimir mi mail, en sus sueños). Prometo que lo siguiente que publique va a ser un verdadero fanfic (y si alguno quiere colaborar seria mucho mas rápido, en serio, tengo algunas ideas buenas pero solo no puedo, no me sale), no me maten.

Ultima revisión: 30 de diciembre de 2005

Sigue abierto mi mail para sus ideas que seran incluidas en la edición 2007, la meta es llegar a los 1000 puntos, (y despues encerrarnos en un manicomio) ¡colaboren putos!


End file.
